<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parents by larryandliam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885242">Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandliam/pseuds/larryandliam'>larryandliam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bottom!Harry, Boysinlove, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Grinding, Happy Ending, Harry rides Louis’ thigh, Homophobia, Kissing, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking, larry stylinson - Freeform, top!Louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandliam/pseuds/larryandliam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get me out of here Louis!” He yells, twisting his body around, trying to slip from the tape holding his hands and feet. Louis rolls his eyes and slams the shed door, leaning against it. Harry smirks at him, grabbing onto Louis’ ripped shirt. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re hot,” Harry mutters. </p><p>Based on "Parents" by YUNGBLUD</p><p>TW. Heavy subjects. Drug use. Abuse. Murder. Strong language. Homophobia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne (mild)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Only the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis frowns out the floor, clothes splayed across the floor, he pushes his legs off of the bed, curling his toes into some of the clothes. He makes a disgusted noise as he grabs onto a black sweatshirt laying on the ground, crumbs and dirt fall from the cloth. Louis glances over to the closet, debating if he wants to wear a short sleeve today or not. He brings the sweatshirt to his nose, shrugging his shoulders when it smells fine. He pulls it over his messy hair, hoping his hair can survive another day without a shower. </p><p>Avoiding the cold concrete he carefully steps onto the clothing, avoiding the cold concrete, he slides his foot forward with a sock, trying to make it to the closet without freezing his toes off. The sock slips from under his foot, pulling him into a split. "Fuck!" he whispers, falling onto his back, so much for avoiding the concrete. His naked legs start to hurt as he lays on the cold ground, he tilts his head up, the Gray sweatpants are practically calling his name. He sits up with a grunt, his back cracking with the effort. Louis snatches the pants from the ground, he slides his legs into the sweats, sighing when he realizes he has to stand up. </p><p>He positions himself on his knees, pulling the sweat over his ass. Black and Gray seemed to be the only clothing choice Louis ever had, but it never bothered him since he never had anyone to impress. He stands up and walks over to the mirror, looking at himself for a second. The bruise catches his eye, it's placed right on his cheekbone, so painfully obvious, he was sick of getting questions. He steps over to the bed, grabbing his phone from the middle of the mess of sheets. Louis dials her number, putting the phone to his ear, she picks up after a few rings. "What's up, babe?" She asks, her voice cheery today. </p><p>He rubs his thumb over the bruise lightly, "I need you to bring over some of that makeup," he explains, "you know what you use to cover up acne?" </p><p>"Foundation," she correct, he nods his head before realizing she's not there.</p><p>"Yeah that. I've got a massive bruise on my face. People are asking too many questions," he says, tugging at a loose string on his sweatshirt absentmindedly. </p><p>"I'll bring that over! I'll be over in five," she yells into the phone, Louis cringes away. She hangs up the phone before Louis can say anything back. Louis pulls the phone away from his ear, his Lock Screen flashes up at him. It's a picture of him, Hary, Liam, and Zayn, last year, they went on a fishing trip, Louis had to beg his dad for months, his dad kept saying no until the last minute when Harry's mom asked him herself. It was one of the easiest times of his life, he felt so happy at the weekend, he hasn't felt like that since that day. When he got back his dad introduced him to Eleanor, obviously, he's seen her around the school but never really scared to talk to her. </p><p>He starts to throw his clothes into a pile, Louis' dad made sure they started dating, constantly nagging Louis to ask her out. "If you don't I'll make you do the runs this week," he'd say, pointing at the closet filled with any illegal thing you can think of. Louis's always hated doing his dad's drug runs, the people were terrible. Louis starts to make his bed, his thoughts making him oblivious to Eleanor entering his room. She walks over to the opposite side of the bed, helping him fix the blankets, "oh hi," Louis mutters, looking up at her, "I didn't see you come in."</p><p>"Hi love," she says, setting her bag on the newly made bed, Louis frowns at her, "I'm not setting my new purse on the floor." She flicks her long hair over her shoulder, Louis doesn't know what made her so appealing, she was sweet, she was tall, his long brown hair, but she wasn't exactly what he was looking for. His mind wanders as she starts talking about her night, he would be too scared to leave her, his dad would kill him, the thought makes his heartbeat pick up. "So then she tells me I'm the bad person when I was the one she talked to her when no one else would!" She rants, Louis nods his head, acting like he heard everything she said. </p><p>"So the foundation?" he asks, stopping the conversation before she starts up again. She purses her lips, reaching into her bag and pulling out the makeup. She pours some of the foundation on her hand, picking up a round thing that looks like a stress ball, she dips into the foundation. She brings the stress ball up to his face, he jerks away. "What the fuck is that," Louis yells, grabbing onto her wrist gently. </p><p>She looks offended, "it's a fucking beauty blender. It doesn't bite." Louis let's go of her wrist and let's her press it to his face. He pulls his eyebrows together, trying not to focus on the pain. She goes back and forth a couple of times before moving away. "Splendid," she exclaims, clapping her hands, "looks like nothing is there!" He looks over at the mirror, she's right, his face looks clear. Eleanor grabs his face, planting a soft kiss on his lips, Louis pulls away quickly. "Don't want to be late for school!" he says, the best excuse he could think of. </p><p>"When did you care about school," she teases, she puts everything back in her bag, "I'll drive you." </p><p>"I hope you wouldn't leave me to walk by myself," Louis jokes, Eleanor scoffs and walks out of the room. He follows soon after, making sure the lights are shut off. They both walk up the stairs together, the TV blaring in the living room. Louis' stomach twists, forgetting his dad is still home, what if he sees Louis with makeup. Louis peaks his head around the corner when he reaches the top step. His dad is sleeping in his recliner, his beer belly rising and falling with each loud snore. He sneaks past his dad, grabbing onto his converse. The front door creaks loudly, every muscle in Louis' body tenses up. He runs over to Eleanor who's standing outside. "El," he whispers yells, "you can't make up so much noise." </p><p>She looks up from her phone, "sorry." Louis stares at her exasperated, a drop of water hitting his forehead distracts him. "Have you checked the weather today?" He asks, wiping the water from his head.</p><p>"Yeah. Thunderstorm today," she answers, jogging over to the car to avoid the rain. Louis slips his converse over his feet, stumbling after her. "I won't be able to drive you though," Eleanor starts, "I'm hanging out with some friends right after school." </p><p>Shit, Louis thinks, slamming the door behind himself. He needs to pick up his last paycheck today, he had a little fight with a coworker about toilet paper, long story. "I'll ask Harry to drive me," I say, mostly to myself, "plus school isn't too far away from home." </p><p>They spend the rest of the drive listening to the music, small droplets of water run down the window. Louis pulls his hoodie over his head when Eleanor parks, "I'm going to hang out with my friends for lunch if you don't mind," she says as they make their way over to the school. </p><p>"So you're eating lunch with them and hanging out with them after school," he grumbles when they walk inside. She shrugs her shoulders, kissing him on the cheek before walking away. Louis clenches his jaw, angry she brushed him away so fast. Louis is about to walk towards her but someone tugs on his hoodie. "Piss off," he says, walking forward again. </p><p>"Not so fast, mate," Harry says, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulder, "we've got some business to do." Louis glances over at Harry, Harrys' green eyes meet Louis', he grins at him, his dimples show, always amazing Louis. Louis' heart swells when he grabs onto one of Harrys' brown curls, he tugs on it gently, smiling when it bounces up. He lets Harry pull him away from Eleanor, Harry has almost always been shorter then Louis, just by a couple of inches, but when Harry turned sixteen he shot up. Louis has always been jealous, of how pretty Harry was, girls would be pushing to get his attention, but he'd always brush them off, Louis never knew why. </p><p>"Well you look pretty livid and she looked like she didn't give a shit," Harry says, Louis frowns, seeing Zayn and Liam in the distance. </p><p>"She's brushing me off. She's going to hang out with her friends during lunch and after school!" Louis yells, using his palm to rub his eyes tiredly, "and I need to get my paycheck, or else my dad will get angry. It's supposed to rain today and I didn't bring an umbrella! I don't even own an umbrella!" </p><p>"I'll take you," Harry says, stopping in front of Zayn and Liam. Liam looks over at them, "take me where," he asks. Liam is leaning against the locker, He and Zayn decided to grow a beard together, see who would look the best, so far they both seem to be winning. </p><p>"Not you, dipshit," Harry laughs, Liam holds back a smile. He goes to put a piece of paper in his bag but Harry stops him. "What's this?" Harry asks, talking the paper from Liam's hand. "Zayn made me a drawing, late birthday present," Liam says, pointing at the drawing of him and Zayn. </p><p>"Wow," Louis mutters, slowly clapping his hands, "that's really good Zayn." Zayn smiles bashfully, taking the drawing from Harry and giving it back to Liam. </p><p>"Are you wearing makeup?" Zayn asks, touching Louis' face. Louis shys away, smacking his hand away. "Just a little fight with someone," Louis lies, Liam looks at him like he knows, "you've been getting in fights a lot. Since your parents got a divorce actually," Liam says, the other boys nod and look at Louis. </p><p>"So. What are you guys doing for your poems?" Louis asks, changing the subject as quickly as he can. Liam turns to Zayn, "I wrote about Zayn here," he clears his throat, "oh Zayn your dark hair and coffee eyes make me melt, your long sexy legs." Harry is still looking at Louis, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. </p><p>Zayn pinches Liam, "no way! I wrote about you too!" He yells, "Liam's piercing brown eyes and brown hair makes me all butterflies." </p><p>Harry looks away from Louis, "that doesn't make sense," he says, Louis nods in agreement. </p><p>Zayn pulls his eyebrows together, "what doesn't." </p><p>"Gives me all butterflies? What the fuck does that mean?" Harry asks, Zayn purses his lips. </p><p>"It means Liam gives me all butterflies because he's sexy as fuck," he answers, slinging his arm around Liam's shoulder. Liam puts a hand over his heart, sighing dramatically. Louis glances at Harry a little confused. "What did you write?" Louis asks. </p><p>"None of your business," he says, smirking at Louis. Zayn and Liam look at them curiously, "now you have to tell us," Liam snaps, picking Harry in the side. </p><p>Harry giggles and moves away from Harry, "it's about love. But you two gave bullshit responses! Why do I have to tell you," he whines. </p><p>"Awe you're such a melt," Zayn says, "I wrote about a tree in the park I saw." </p><p>"Now that is something I wish I could hear," Louis says, Liam nods his head.</p><p>"I wrote about important people in my life, like my mom," Liam tells them. The first bell rings throughout the halls, groups of people disperse from the groups. </p><p>"Why did they give me gym first block," Louis whines, "it would be great to be in English with you guys. This school hates me." </p><p>Harry rolls his eyes, "see you at lunch, Lou." </p><p>       ———————————————————</p><p>"Why does he get to sit with her but I don't," Louis grumbles, staring daggers at Eleanor's table. </p><p>"Max is nothing to worry about," Ashton says, shoving a fry in his mouth, "isn't he like dating one of her friends?" </p><p>Harry presses his thumb against Louis' thigh, "who cares about them. Let's just enjoy our lunch." </p><p>Louis runs his hand over where Harry touched, "where is Liam?" he asks, using all his willpower not to look back at the table.</p><p>"Detention in the Art room, he sculpted a dick out of some extra clay and that bitch Jarren snitched. Obviously, the teacher didn't like that," Zayn answers, "he's texting me right now. He's getting out in the twenty minutes." </p><p>Harry grabs Louis' fork, cutting into one of his chicken nuggets. That's my food," Louis yells, pushing Harrys' hand away, Harry grabs his wrist and puts it to his chest. He pushes the chicken nugget in Louis' face. Louis opens his mouth, Harry puts the piece of chicken nugget in his mouth. Harry stares down at Louis' mouth, Louis blushes, tugging his wrist in Harrys' grip. "Sorry," Harry mutters, letting go of Louis' hand. </p><p>Louis smiles at him before turning towards the rest of the boys. "Hey did you guys hear about that new kid? He's an Irish lad," Calum says, some of the guys keep talking, a loud laugh taking Louis' interest. He turns his head a little looking over at Eleanor, she's brushing her hand over his shoulder. Louis frowns, "I've got to get some ketchup." Zayn tries to say something but Louis ignores him. He walks over to the condiments, pressing down on the ketchup pump while glaring at Max. It comes out fast, too fast, it shoots across his plate onto his sweatshirt. "Fuck!" he yells, jumping away even though it's a little late. </p><p>The plate falls from his hands, he yells another explicit, the food hits the ground, the tray clattering loudly.  Louis flinches, at least Eleanor is looking at him now, right? Harry runs over to his side, holding back a smile, "you got a little ketchup on your face," he teases, grabbing some napkins, Louis blinks at him, not amused, a smiles slips past Harry's lips as he wipes off the ketchup from Louis' cheek. Louis bends over, taking some of the napkins from Harrys' hands, getting the ketchup off the floor at best as he can. </p><p>One of the cooks comes up to them with a mop, "I'll clean the rest of this up, yeah?" she says, Louis stands up, looking down at the mess, Harry grabs the empty tray, pulling Louis with him to the kitchen. He sets the tray on the counter, thanking the lunch lady. "I'm still hungry," Louis whispers, following Harry out of the cafeteria, people watch them as they walk out. </p><p>"I'm sure I have something in my backpack, let's clean you up and I'll get you a snack." He suggests, Louis smiles and nods his head. Louis watches him walk away, his curls bouncing. He sighs as he grabs the handle to the door, a girl's voice calls out his name. He twists his head around, Eleanors running up to him, she looks livid. "Louis you just embarrassed me," she yells, stomping towards him. Louis turns around completely, confused. </p><p>"Excuse me?" he snaps, she stops in front of him, crossing her arms. "Why would you do that?" She asks, Louis throws his hands in the air, frowning at her. </p><p>"Sorry, you were basically fucking Max in the middle of the cafeteria," he snaps, "it had me a little distracted." </p><p>She stomps her foot, "I was not." He scoffs, gesturing towards the cafeteria, "you're trying to tell me you weren't flirting with him. You would be touching him everywhere when I looked at you." Louis sees Harry walking up to them, "we are done talking about this." Eleanor opens her mouth to say something but Harry pushes past her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asks angrily.</p><p>"I'm helping your boyfriend," he answer, handing me a shirt, Louis tucks the shirt under his arm, it crinkles. Snacks, he thinks. "Just go away," Louis says, turning away from her and walks into the bathroom. Eleanor calls Harry's name, Louis puts his ear towards the door, careful not to touch it, not knowing how many germs are lurking. It's quiet, their voices are muffled and hard to make out. Harry's voice gets louder, Louis takes a step away, "go away Eleanor I'm done talking to you," he hisses, the door pulls open a little, Louis jumps away.</p><p>He's mine. Don't try to spread your disease to him," she sneers, Louis frowns, opening the shirt, a couple of granola bars fall out. He picks them off of the floor, quickly setting them on the sink, he turns on the tap and washes his hands. Harry comes in a second later, his mouth set in a straight line.</p><p>"What was she talking about?" Louis asks, drying his hands off with some paper towels, Harrys shifts uncomfortably. </p><p>"Nothing," he mutters, Louis tugs his shirt off, rolling it into a ball. "She said you have a disease," Louis says. </p><p>"It's really not important," he says sharply, looking anywhere but at Louis. </p><p>"Well, it has to be since you don't want to tell me," Louis points out, pulling the clean shirt over his head, it's a bit big, hanging off his small frame, his smells faintly of Harry's house and cologne. </p><p>"I don't know if I can tell you," he whispers, he picks at a hole in his pants nervously. </p><p>"We tell each other everything, Harry," Louis says, walking towards Harry, "I mean. If you're not comfortable telling me now it's fine. I won't push." </p><p>Harry's frown somehow gets deeper, "before you hear it from El, I guess I'll tell you," he shifts against the wall, running a hand through his hair. "I was at a party and I met this guy, we kind of hit it off so we went to the bathroom. We were kissing and Eleanor walked in," he continues, "she looked grossed out. I had to beg her not to tell you. I had to give her answers to math. Please don't be mad." His nose turns pink as tears start to fall down his face. </p><p>Louis' heart races, he takes another slow step towards Harry, "You're gay?" He asks, his voice sounds higher than usual. </p><p>Harry pulls his eyebrows together, "is that a problem." </p><p>Louis shakes his head hard and fast, "no!" He yells, "I just didn't know." </p><p>Harry visibly relaxes, "I don't exactly know my sexuality. I just know that I like men." </p><p>"Why did you think I'd be mad?" Louis asks, reaching out to tug on Harrys' arm. Harry always into him, wrapping his arms around his neck. </p><p>"I don't know. It's like in the movies when the friends get mad they kept that secret from them, and abandon them even though he told them something very vulnerable," Harrys explains, "you don't think of me any differently do you?" </p><p>Louis pulls away from the hug, wiping a tear from Harry's cheek, "you're still Harry Styles? Or does liking the same gender change a person you've been friend with all your life. You're still the same guy," he reassures, smiling warmly at him. Harry wipes away the tears with the sleeves of his sweater. </p><p>"Thank you," he mutters, looking down at his feet. </p><p>"No. Thank you," Louis says, pointing down at the shirt, "you don't have to thank me for being a friend." </p><p>Harry looks at his watch, "we have five<br/>
minutes until music class, do you want to go straight there or just go back to lunch?" </p><p>"Let's go to the music room," he answers, pushing the white t-shirt over his hips, he leaves the bathroom with Harry, they walk quietly towards the music room, the silence is nice, nothing to say to each other, just enjoying each other's presents. Mr. Corden rounds the corner, "Harry! Just the man I needed to talk to," he enunciates, Harry smiles at him. </p><p>"Where do you want to talk?" He asks, Mr. Corden waves him over, "I'll meet you in the room." </p><p>Louis nods, Harry walks away from him, skipping slightly. Louis holds back a fond smile, shuffling away from them, he tries to listen to their conversation, he hears 'solo' and "writing", not paying attention to anything in front of him. He slams into a wall, or what he thinks is a wall. The wall makes an 'oof' sound, Louis drops the snacks for the third time today. He looks up at 'the wall', he's got bleach blond hair and ocean blue eyes, Louis is caught off guard for a second. "Sorry mate," he apologizes, handing Louis the granola bars. He's got a strong Irish accent. </p><p>"You're the new kid," Louis blurts, grabbing the snacks from the guy, "what's your name?" </p><p>"Niall Horan," he answers, straightening out his black shirt, "yours?" </p><p>"I'm. Uh. Louis Tomlinson," Louis stutters, glancing back at Harry and Mr. Corden, Harrys looks excited, jumping up and down excitedly. "Do you know where the music room is? This place is a little big," Niall asks, interrupting Louis' eavesdropping. </p><p>"Hm?" he says before it hits him, "oh yeah! We were just on our way there!" </p><p>"We?" Niall asks, as if Harry heard him he walks up behind Louis. </p><p>"Who's this?" Harry asks, snaking an arm around Louis. They introduce each other, shaking hands. </p><p>"Are you two together?" Niall asks, looking at the two boys. Harry flushed a deep red, pulling away from Louis.</p><p>"No," he says, Louis laughs. </p><p>"Oh no! Like, go gays!" Niall's rants, thinking he's offended them, "I don't care if you're together. Just a question." Louis laughs harder and Harry turns a darker red. </p><p>"You're fine dude," Louis laughs, patting Niall on the shoulder, "no I've got a girlfriend. We're just really good friends." </p><p>Niall raises his eyebrows, the lunch bell rings loudly. "We should go before we get stuck in the front of the class," Harry suggests, tugging both of them towards the room. </p><p> ———————————————————————-</p><p>"Thanks for driving me Harry," Louis says as they pull up to his house, he grabs his bag, his heart is racing fast, as it always does when he comes home every day. </p><p>"You're welcome," Harry smiles, poking Louis in the side. Louis giggles, moving away from Harry. Louis gets out of the car, slamming the car door. He bends over, Harry rolls down the window, "can we hang out tomorrow?" Harry asks. </p><p>"I'm actually busy tomorrow, maybe Friday," Louis says, taking a couple of steps away from his car, Harry nods his head. Louis watched as Harry drives away from his house. He turns away once Harry is out of sight, he walks slowly towards his house. His feet sliding on the wet grass, he hears laughing in the house. He opens his front door, quickly trying to go to the basement. </p><p>"Louis!" He yells the guys around him yell his name. Louis swallows, his chest squeezing up. "Yeah, dad?" He asks, his voice cracking. </p><p>"Come here son," he calls, Louis steps into the kitchen quietly, the smell of cigarettes and beer overwhelm Louis. "I heard you got your check today?" His dad says, glancing back at Louis. The men around him look at Louis also, they've got a poker game going. Louis looks at the ground. </p><p>"No," he lies, stepping away from them. </p><p>"Don't lie to me," Dad snaps, "come here." Louis holds back tears as he walks over to his dad. "Give me your fucking bag," he yells. </p><p>Louis drops the bag onto the ground, sliding it over to his dad. His dad grabs it off the floor, dumping all the contents on the ground. Louis reaches down to start picking up the stuff, his dad grabs his wrist hard. Louis flinches away, trying to move his wrist away but his dad just grips harder. </p><p>"James," one of his friends says, "just let him go down to his room." James turns around, letting go of Louis' wrist. Louis brings his arm to his chest, stumbling away from them, tears slipping down his face. </p><p>"Quit crying. Fuck off and go to your room," James growls, throwing the empty bag at Louis, "the next time you fucking lie to me I'll fucking beat your ungrateful arse." </p><p>Louis runs out of the room, gasping for air. He runs down to his room, his breathing speeding up. His dad is yelling loudly, telling the guy who told him off to get out. He closes the door behind him, falling onto his knees. His head is going a thousand miles per hour, he pulls his sleeves up, looking down at the red mark on his wrist. He lays down on the ground, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. He tugs on his hair with his free hand, counting to five. </p><p>"One," he says, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Two." He rests his warm hand on the concrete.</p><p>"Three." His eyes start to close. </p><p>"Four." He wipes the tears off his face, his breathing slowing down. </p><p>"Five." He falls asleep on the hard floor, dreaming of a better place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Green Has Never Been So Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any mistakes &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Louis." </p><p>Louis opens his eyes, he's stretched across the floor, Harry's shirt wrinkled, he rubs his temples, his head pounding. "Get up," James yells, slamming the door behind him. Louis rolls onto his back, every limb aching from sleeping on a hard floor all night. He sighs loudly, sitting up and looking around his room. The sun shines through the small window, he tugs off his shirt, careful not to touch his wrist, it's turned dark purple overnight. He walks over to the mirror, his eyes are puffy, his face is a little blotchy. He reaches into his closet, pulling out a green t-shirt, Liam would kill him if he wore gray sweatpants again. He grabs some black skinny jeans and puts on his outfit.</p><p>"Louis Tomlinson, get up here now," James yells, Louis glances at his greasy hair, another day will have to work. He runs out of his room, stumbling up the stairs. Louis slips on his converse, James is leaning against the car, frowning at Louis as he runs over to him. "If we're late you'll have to pay for it," James snaps, pinching the back of his neck. Louis nods, slipping past his dad, and sits down in the car. </p><p>His dad sits in the driver's seat a second later. Ten o'clock, "Dad, I'm going to be really late to school," Louis says, motioning towards the clock. James shrugs his shoulders, pulling out of the driveway. </p><p>"First that's your fucking fault. Second, we'll be less than an hour," James explains, "we are just going down this road to the bar." </p><p>He points down the street, Louis looks at the neon sign, Old Joes Pub. Louis watches the sign come closer, James pulls into an open parking spot, grumbling about a motorcycle. He slams the door behind him, Louis sits in the car for a second. He gets out of the car and follows his dad into the bar. A random guy grabs onto him, "your dad said you're the reason he's late. You're gonna have to pay for it," the man yells, he pushes Louis away. Louis keeps a guarded expression, sitting down next to his dad. James pats him on the back, talking to a 'client', "my son decided to take his time." </p><p>The lady looks over at him, her cheeks are sunken in, she smiles at him nicely, her teeth have chipped off at random places. James glances over by Louis, his face scrunching up in disgust, the lady pulls a gun from her pocket and sets it on the table. </p><p>"What are those homos doing in my fucking bar," James booms, Louis' eyes widen. He turns around, two men are holding hands by the entrance, one of the guys seems to be laughing at a joke. Louis holds back a fond smile, turning away quickly. "I'm sorry Ms. Jessel, I don't know who let them come in," James apologizes, he glances over at Louis who is frowning. "If I ever catch you kissing a man," he grabs onto the lady's, Ms. Jessels, gun and puts it to Louis' temple. </p><p>Louis pulls away, "what's the fûck dad," he yells, about to stand up." </p><p>James grabs onto his wrist and forces him down on the seat, "if I ever catch you with a man I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head." </p><p>Louis holds back tears, nodding his head quickly. "I need to go take a breather," he whispers, fearing if he talks louder he'll cry. James waves him away, not giving a shit. Louis pushes his way out the bar, leaning against the cool brick outside. Counting to ten, he presses a finger onto his hip with each number. The sound of two men yelling pulls him away from his thoughts. He runs around the corner, the two gay men from the bar are standing in the middle of a circle, begging to be let go. Louis runs over the group, adrenaline and angry running his confidence. </p><p>"What the fûck are you guys doing," Louis yells, shoving one of the people, they all turn towards him.</p><p>"Is this town full of fairies? We in magical Lang or some shit," one of the men mutter, Louis glances behind them, the tall lad is holding his boyfriend gently. They make eye contact, Louis tilts his head a little, they seem to get it and run away from the group of men.</p><p>"I'm just not a prick like you lot," Louis snaps, turning away from the guys. He walks away but doesn't get far, one of the guys grab onto his jacket, Louis twists around, hitting the guy who touched him. "Fuck off," he snaps, taking a small step away from them. One of them shoves Louis over, he hits the ground hard. They men run up to him, kicking him any where they can reach. On of the men kicks him in the face, Louis groans, feeling blood drip down his cheek. </p><p>"Hey! What the hell are you guy doing," he hears his dad yell, the men back up from him. "Louis get your ass over here I'm dropping you off at school." Louis sits up, he can already feel the bruising on his back and ribs. He watches as blood falls down into his clean shirt, "fuck," he whispers, wiping a hand across his cheek, his hand is painted in red. Louis stand up as fast as he can, ignoring the pain as he stands. </p><p>He limps over to his dad, James frowns at him, "well you can clean yourself up at school," James says. Louis follows him to the car, pulling his lips together to hold back any noises of pain. </p><p>"Das they are already suspicious of something happening at home," Louis says when he gets into the car, "they might do something." </p><p>James grabs on his hair and pulls Louis towards him. "Don't give them something to be suspicious about," he spits, pushing him away. Louis looks away, frowning at the window. He glances down at the clock, 12:14. Lunch is starting soon, so he'll probably get there while everyone is going to lunch, he's going to have to wait back a little bit until everyone is in the lunch room. </p><p>He messes with his bloody shirt, hoping his face doesn't look too terrible. James pulls up to the school, "Kay. Get out. I'm going to be gone tonight. So if you have friends over make sure you guys are in your room and in your room only." </p><p>Louis nods his head, holding onto the door handle, waiting for him to finish. James gives him a couple more rules before kicking him out of the car. Louis limps over to the school, leaning against the brick wall. The bell rings, a little muffled from where Louis is standing. Louis slides down the wall slowly, his face scrunching up in pain as he finally hits the ground. He takes a deep breath, his head falling back onto the brick. He stares off into the football field, the freshmen run out, the boys pushing each other around. Louis always wanted to get into football, he played when he was younger, before his parents got a divorce.</p><p>"Louis?" </p><p>Louis look up, Harry looks down at him, his eyebrows are pulled together, his jaw drops. "Oh my god, Louis," he yells, reaching out his arm. Louis grabs onto his hand, pulling himself up. "Your wrist, Louis. Your face. What the fuck happened," Harry mutters urgently, he walks us over to the doors. </p><p>"Slow down, dude. I'm really sore," Louis groans, trying to keep up with him. </p><p>"You've been getting into a lot of fights lately and it's starting to sound like bull shit," Harry snaps, stopping them. Louis frowns at him, Harry brings up his wrist. </p><p>"This was a fight Harry. I went out with my dad," Louis starts, Harry stomps his foot like a little kid. </p><p>"Your dad. Your dad has been doing this to you. I knew he was into some sketchy shit but I never thought he would do this to you," Harry rambles, "I was so fucking blind. How could I not see it? You'd come with new bruises every day and I knew for a fact you weren't going out every night." </p><p>"Harry, please," Louis begs, tears starting to form, "it's not that."</p><p>"Bullshit," Harry yells, "you don't have to keep stuff from me. I'll put that dick in jail." </p><p>Tears fall down Louis' cheeks, mixing in with the blood. Louis takes a step away from Harry, a son falling from his lips. "Harry I can't do this. Please stop. It's not my dad," Louis cry's, Harrys face falls, he pulls Louis into his arms. </p><p>"Is that you Louis?" Someone asks. Louis pulls away, trying to wipe so of the tears from his eyes, only to get more blood on his shirt. "Oh what happened baby?" Eleanor screeches, shoving Harry out of the way, "we need to get you to the bathroom to clean this up!" </p><p>"But the nurse," Harry says, Eleanor ignores him and tugs Louis to the nearest restroom. She barges into the boys bathroom. Niall, who is standing by one of the mirrors, turns towards her quickly. </p><p>"Woah, get out," he yells, Eleanor crosses her arms, "I said get out." She sighs loudly, she turns around and almost bumps into Harry. </p><p>They all sit in silence for a second, Louis walks over to the mirror. "Shit," he whispers, his whole cheek is covered in blood, a deep red gash is already puffed up. Harry walks up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, Louis flinches away, "ouch." </p><p>"Take off your shirt," Harry says, Louis' eyes in shock. "Woah," Niall laughs by them, Louis looks at him, his eye brows are raised. </p><p>"Not like that," Harry snaps, he tugs on Louis' shirt, "I didn't bring any extra shirts today. So we'll have to try to clean the blood out and we'll have to wait in here until it dries. Unless you want to wear a wet shirt all day." </p><p>Louis smiles at him, his cheek aching a little. "Well. I'm going to leave," Niall says, slowly walking away from them. </p><p>"Wait," Louis says, Niall stops, "I'm having some of my friends over tonight. Not over night just to hang out for a bit. You can come over if you want." </p><p>Niall smiles, "yeah! That sounds nice. I just need to ask some people and I need you address." </p><p>"I'll text you it," Harry says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Louis watches as they exchange numbers, Niall walks out of the bathroom. Louis peals off his shirt, the blood still a little wet. He sets it on the sinks, turning on tap. He closes his eyes, gripping the sides of the two sinks hard. Fingers gently run across his lower back, "jesus these are going to turn green." </p><p>Louis shivers as Harrys runs his fingers up his back, Louis turns around quickly. Harrys mouth is open a little, his pupils bigger then usual. "Oh um. Just put the shirt under hot water and I'll get some paper towels," Harry mutters breathlessly, walking away from him. Louis chews on his lip gently, he turns back around and puts his shirt under the water. He rubs his fingers across the blood on the shirt, the water already turning red. </p><p>He scrubs as best as he can while Harry stands behind him, they make eye contact every now and then. Louis wrings out the soaked shirt until it's no longer dripping. He opens it up, throwing it on a dry sink. "Okay I'll help you clean off you cheek," Harry says, Louis smiles at Harry and leans against the sink he sat his shirt at. Harry turns on the sink again, wetting the paper towels he grabbed. Louis watches him, his hair is almost covering his eyes. Harry shuts off the sink, he grabs Louis' face gently. Louis closes his eyes as Harry starts to wipe off the blood. </p><p>Harrys breath fans across Louis' face, Louis makes sure to keep his eyes closed. Harry reaches the cut, trying to go gently but it still hurts. Louis tries to step away but the sink stops him, Harrys hand drops from his face to his hip. He rests it gently, rubbing his thumb soothingly against Louis' hip bone. Louis' breath hitches and he opens his eyes, Harry looks at him, "does it hurt too bad? I can be done." </p><p>Harry pulls the paper towel away, his hand not leaving Louis' hip yet. Louis swallows, "uh no. Just finish I'll be fine." Harry smiles at him, grabbing a new wet paper towel, Louis doesn't close his eyes this time. Harrys eyes concentrated on the cut he's cleaning. Louis doesn't remember Harrys eyes being so green, golden specks floating in the different greens. Louis doesn't even realize Harry is looking back at him until Harry tilts his head a little. Heat rises in Louis' cheeks, he's sure they are pink. </p><p>He looks anywhere else he can, but his gaze falls down onto Harrys lips. Harrys lips always mesmerized Louis, they were in shape of a heart. They were so pink they almost looked like a light red, Louis used to always stare at his lips while he talked until Liam called him out. He tried to stop after that, but he sometimes still finds himself looking at them. </p><p>Harry seems to be wiping the same spot over and over again. Louis looks up, they make eye contact. Harry leans forward a little bit, not moving any closer. Louis doesn't stop him, Harrys thumb runs across his hip again. Louis doesn't know what to concentrate on, Harry stops wiping his cheek. Louis glances down at his lips, watching as Harrys tongue dart out, Louis mirrors him. Harry moves forward against, his breath now only fanning across Louis' lips. </p><p>The sound of the door opening snaps Louis out of it, Harry jumps away from him, the paper towel falling to the floor. They both bend over but their heads knock together. "Niall said you guys would be in here," they both glance towards the door, Zayn and Liam are standing by the doorway. Louis adjusts his jeans, regretting wearing skinny jeans. </p><p>"Yeah Uh. We were just. We were just cleaning up some blood," Harry stutters, "waiting until Louis' shirt dried." </p><p>Liam and Zayn walk over to him, Zayn grabs his hip, pushing his back forward. Weirdly his hand didn't feel like Harrys did. "God what the fuck happened?" Liam asks. </p><p>"Got in another fight," Louis answers, moving away from the boys poking at him. </p><p>"Damn you get in lots of fights," Zayn says, "you fucking box at home or something?" Liam nods in agreement, he grabs Louis' wet shirt. </p><p>"Like you get in lots of fights," Liam says suspiciously, "you guys realize this will work too." He walks over to the air dryer and turns it on. Louis sneaks a glance at Harry, he's staring intently at the floor, a small smile playing on his lips. Zayn says something but the sound of the air dryer is too loud. Louis points to his ear and tries yelling, "I can't hear you!" </p><p>They end up yell "what" at each other until the air dryer stops. "This is going to take awhile," Liam says, holding up the shirt, it's drying in places but still looks wet. </p><p>"What did you say?" Zayn asks, grabbing the shirt from Liam. </p><p>"I said I can't hear you. What did you say?" Louis asks back. Zayn shakes the shirt like a rug, "are you still having us over?" </p><p>"Yeah. I invited Niall. Also can anyone drive me home today? I can't really walk. The guys got me in the leg really hard," Louis explains, pressing a hand to the back of his thigh. </p><p>"I can," Harry says, they all look at him, Louis almost forgot he was here he was so quiet. Harry looks at Louis, "We've got to get some McDonald's first I've been craving that." </p><p>"Bring some for us," Zayn says, turning on the air dryer again, Liam walks over by Zayn. Louis watches as Liam's hand gently touches his love handle. Louis looks over at Harry, they both smirk at each other. </p><p>The dryer stops, then starts a couple times more. No one having anything to say, Louis walked over by Harry, they watch Liam and Zayn dry off Louis' shirt. Soon his shirt is almost completely dry, the lunch bell rings loudly. "I'll bring some stuff tonight," Zayn whisper even though they are the only people in the room. </p><p>"Okay," Louis says, pulling the shirt over his head. There are still some red stains, but it looked better then it did before. "Thanks guys," he smiles. </p><p>"You're welcome," they all say in sync. Liam and Harry walk out of the bathroom, they both got solos for the concert, they get to make a song and sing it in front of everyone's parents. </p><p>"How do you actually get all these bruises?" Zayn asks, stopping Louis before they leave. </p><p>"Like I said before. Fights," he answers, he tries to move around Zayn but Zayn stands in front of him. </p><p>"Almost everyday?" Zayn says, crossing his arms. </p><p>"Yeah Zayn," Louis lies, "I'm just a fight magnet. Would you believe me if I said I'm a professional boxer and I make lots of money?" </p><p>Zayn snorts before turning around, they both walk out of the bathroom. "Yeah and I'm a famous singer." </p><p>   ——————————————————————</p><p>"Oh Louis! I've been so worried!" Eleanor yells across the hall, running over to him. Everyone turns at looks at Louis, he tries to move away slowly, as if he hasn't been getting weird looks all day. Eleanor runs into his arms, she squeezes him tightly. Louis holds back a groan, hugging her back gently. Louis looks over her shoulder, Harry is standing by the doors, waving him over. </p><p>"I've got to go," Louis says, moving away from her.</p><p>Eleanor frowns, "where do you have to go?" </p><p>"Home," he looks up at Harry, Harry pulls a funny face making Louis laugh, "I'm having friends over tonight and I got to be home like soon." </p><p>"You're choosing your friends over me?" Eleanor snaps, "they are more important?" </p><p>Louis scoffs, "you did the same yesterday." He walks away from her, Harry is waiting by the door for him. </p><p>"What was that about?" Harry asks, "do I need to start bringing extra t-shirt every day and a relationship therapist?" </p><p>Louis laughs, walking outside. "No. She's being a hypocrite. I'll try not to ruin anymore of my shirts," Louis says, he limps over to Harrys car, trying to keep up with Harry. </p><p>Harry opens Louis' door for him, "malady." Louis socks him in the arm, "piss off," he jokes, sitting down in the car. He rubs his leg gently, biting his lip. Harry sits down in the drivers seat. </p><p>"You pick the music," Harry says, unlocking his phone for Louis. Louis holds his phone in his hand, he scrolls through some apps. His Home Screen is a picture of him and Harry, Louis is on his back, raising his arms triumphantly, Harrys is making a kissy face, holding Louis' legs. Louis smiles at the picture before clicking on Apple Music. He goes to the playlists, one catches his eye, 'Lou'. </p><p>He looks up at Harry, he's watching the road intently. Some Taylor Swift songs, The neighborhood, he smiles at the playlist. He stops snooping and goes onto 'when Louis is in the car' playlist and presses shuffle. </p><p>'Where Is My Mind?' by Pixies turns on. "Haha!" Louis yells, turning up the music. He starts singing along. Harry starts singing along with him, they pull into the McDonald's drive through. They order what everyone wanted, Harry pays. Harry hands Louis the bags and sets them in his lap.</p><p>"Just the way you are," Louis sings, "and when you smile." </p><p>Harry turns down the song, "why don't you sing more?" </p><p>Louis looks at Harry, "I don't know. I'm not very good at it." </p><p>Harry scoffs, "liar! Imagine if we all sang our friend group. We've all got some great voices. I've been writing a lot! I can ask james is we can do this." </p><p>Louis laughs, "good luck getting the other boys in this." </p><p>"I willll. I've got an amazing feeling about us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parents aren’t always right.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis holds the smoke in his lungs, looking over at Niall. "So that's why I moved here," Niall ends, leaning against the headboard. Louis let's the smoke out of his lungs, Zayn snatches the blunt from Louis' hand, Louis feels his limbs relax. Zayn puts the blunt to his lips, the boys watch as he flicks the lighter, his chest rising. </p><p>Harry scrunches his nose, "Zayn how do you hold it in for so long?" Zayn smirks and shrugs his shoulders, he hands the blunt over to Liam who is laying in his lap. Louis glances over at Harry, he grabs onto one of his curls. "We need to put your hair in a bun," Louis says without thinking, "you would look sexy as fuck." </p><p>Niall giggles, "yes we need to do that. Does anyone have a hair tie?" Harry shakes his head, slapping Louis' hand from his hair, Louis pouts. </p><p>"Nope. We are not doing that," Harry shuts it down, turning away from the boys. Liam sits up from Zayns lap, "no please! You'd look amazing." </p><p>Harry sighs, taking the blunt from Liam, he takes a deep drag, looking a little curious. He coughs out some smoke, "fuck. Fine." </p><p>Louis claps his hands excitedly, he walks over to his closet. "Eleanor left some bindies here somewhere," he says, mostly to himself, he turns back to Harry who is frowning. Zayn is trying to tell Niall how to hold it in. "Oi! Right here," Louis bends over and grabs a stray hair tie laying on the floor. Harry gets off the bed, waiting until Louis sits down. Harry sits on the concrete in between Louis' legs. </p><p>Louis stares down at Harry, "alright, Curly. I'm going to attempt to do your hair. I used to help with my sisters a lot." He runs his hands through his hair, smiling when Harry sighs contently. Louis flattens is hair, pulling it together and twisting it into a bun. Harry turns around when Louis is done. </p><p>"Holy shit Harry. You're hot. I might need to get some of that," Liam jokes, Louis frowns at Liam. Harry shakes his head, he walks over to Louis' mirror and looks at himself. </p><p>"Speaking of hair. Lou, you need a shower," Zayn says, "greasy as fuck." Louis ignore Zayn and keeps watching Harry. Harry makes eye content with Louis through the mirror, winking cheekily. Louis blushes, looking away quickly. </p><p>"Dead ass," Liam agrees with something Niall says, Louis twists around so he's facing them. "Dead ass what?" Louis asks, feeling Harry sit next to him. </p><p>"You're going to lose your hair if it gets too greasy," Liam teases. </p><p>"That is such bull shit," Louis says, flicking the boys off, "plus our hot water sucks I'll just wait until gym." </p><p>"Your hot water was just fine when I washed my hands," Zayn juts in, all of the boys look at Louis. </p><p>"Did you move anything?" Louis asks scared, he tries to get up but Harry grabs onto his shirt.</p><p>"What's wrong dude I just went to the bathroom," Zayn says, he hold out the blunt for Louis to grab. Louis shakes his head fast, trying to stand up again. </p><p>"Just sit down, Lou, I'm sure no one will mind if we used your bathroom," Harry reassures, rubbing his back slowly. </p><p>"You guys don't get it. I have to go see if you moved anything," Louis says urgently, he bats Harrys hand away from his back. He stumbles up the stairs, trying to ignore the pain the shoots up his leg. He runs into the bathroom, the sink is wet, the towel is folded wrongly, he dries off the sink, throwing the used towel over his shoulder. He sneaks into the hall, a habit from when his dad is home. He grabs a clean towel from the closet, folding it into the way his dad likes. He looks around the first bathroom for anything else out of place. </p><p>Louis runs back down the stairs, smiling awkwardly at the confused boys. "What the fuck was that?" Liam pipes up, his eyes brows pulled together. </p><p>"I don't know. I just like my bathroom clean and in place," Louis lies, shifting awkwardly in the doorway. </p><p>"Okay, loser. Come sit down," Liam snorts, laying back down onto Zayns lap. Louis reluctantly walks over to the boys, plopping down in the empty space between Niall and Harry. </p><p>"So Niall, favorite thing to do?" Zayn asks, everyone looks over at Niall. </p><p>"I love to golf. I also like singing," Niall answers. </p><p>"Golf is so boring," Harry groans, Niall's jaw drops in disgust. </p><p>"Have you ever been golfing Mr. Styles?" Niall sneers jokingly. </p><p>"No," Harry says, he holds onto a invisible club, hitting a invisible ball. Louis puts his hand to his forehead as if saluting in America, watching the invisible ball. "fore!" He yells. All the boys laugh in sync, except for Niall pouting against the bed rest. </p><p>"Well, on that note I think it's time for me to leave," Niall says, "mom needs me home to help her around the house." </p><p>"But Niall," Louis whines, "I want to get to know you better." Louis grabs onto his sleeve, tugging Niall into his arms. </p><p>"There will be plenty of time to talk to me," Niall laughs, gently shoving away from Louis. Louis watches Niall walk out of the room, the door slamming upstairs not a second later. </p><p>"I love that kid," Harry says, he crawls over Louis to steal Niall's place. </p><p>"Mate, we're the same age you can't call him 'kid'," Zayn explains, his fingers running through Liam's hair. Liam opens his eyes tiredly as he sits up. </p><p>"I need to go home. Or else I'm going to fall asleep at your house," Liam says, sliding off the bed. </p><p>"Well I'm your ride," Zayn mutters, standing up next to Liam. </p><p>"Bye," Harry yells, Louis flinches away from him. They both wave away Liam and Zayn. "They are totally fucking," Harry whispers. </p><p>"I know, right?" Louis agrees, throwing his hands in the air, "they are doing something." Harry snorts, he rolls onto his belly, his shirt riding up his back a little. </p><p>"You fucker!" Louis yells, he pulls Harrys shirt up farther, pushing Harry onto his stomach, "you got new ink without me?" </p><p>Louis runs his fingers over the fern tattoos, Harry pushes his hands away, sitting up quickly. "Yes, I did. I just didn't feel the need to tell you every time I got a tattoo," Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>"Ugh, but it's so pretty! You know how much I love tattoos. Bring me next time," Louis pouts, reaching for Harrys shirt. </p><p>"I'll show you if you come over to my house tonight," Harry reasons, smacking Louis' hand away again. </p><p>Louis laughs, "yeah right." Harry shakes his head, his bun slowly falling apart.</p><p>"I'm not joking! You haven't slept over in years," Harry says exasperated, he tugs on Louis' shirt. </p><p>"Ha. My dad you beat me," Louis jokes, frowning when he realizes he dad actually would beat him. </p><p>"Ugh. Fine. No new tattoos for you," Harry teases, crawling away from Louis. Louis giggles, grabbing onto his jeans and tugging him back. Harry flops back onto Louis’ lap, Louis groans at the impact. “Your fault,” Harry jokes,” pushing father back into Louis’ chest. </p><p>“I’m having a hard time breathing,” Louis wheezes, wrapping his arms around Harry. He uses his weight and rolls them over. Harry tries to keep them rolling but fails. Louis gets up on his knees, boxing Harry in between. Louis presses his fingers into Harrys sides, sliding down. Harry giggles, “jokes on you! I’m not ticklish. While you’re at it why don’t you just give my a back rub.” </p><p>Louis smirks, “yeah you’re not ticklish there. But I know where you are.” Louis puts his hands behind him, squeezing Harrys thighs. Harry screams into the mattress, catching Louis of guard. Harry twists around, throwing Louis off the bed, Louis hits the ground with a ‘oof’. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Harry says, stumbling off the bed, he stands over Louis, “I’m so sorry!” </p><p>Louis glares at him jokingly, “ugh. Just help me up.” Harry reaches his arms down, Louis grabs onto him, pulling himself up. Louis smiles at Harry, getting an idea. Louis steps closer to Harry, Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis. Louis walks until they are almost chest to chest, keeping eye contact the entire time. Harrys breathing starts to spread up, he looks down at Louis’ lips expectantly. </p><p>Louis quickly swipes his leg behind Harry, pulling it towards him. Harry falls back hard, “fuck you. Thats cheating asshole. Refund!” Harry demands, throwing his fist up. Louis plops down in Harrys lap, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. </p><p>“How did I cheat?” Louis asks, grabbing onto Harrys wrists. </p><p>“You were using my gayness against me,” Harry whines, trying to squirm away from Louis, “now you’re homophobic in my eyes.”</p><p>Louis smiles at him innocently, “maybe I was. Or maybe I did want to..” he starts, but trails off quickly. </p><p>“Did want to what?” Harry asks, his fists clenching and unclenching nervously. His eyes move down to Louis’ mouth, “kiss me?” </p><p>“What the fuck?” </p><p>Louis and Harry twist around, Louis climbs off of Harry quickly. Harry looks over at Louis confused, “hey, Mr. Tomlinson.” </p><p>“Get out of my house,” James mutters angrily, Harry stands up, frowning at him. Louis takes a deep breath in, “dad. It’s not what it looked like.” </p><p>“Bullshit. You think you’re a queer. Don’t you?” James spits out, stomping over towards Louis. Louis scrambles up, shaking his head. </p><p>“No!” He tries, a hand slaps hard across his face. Louis screams out in pain, his hand flying up to his face. Blood starts to trickle out of the cut from this morning. </p><p>“Louis!” Louis looks up, Harry is standing by the door, his eyes wide and mouth popped open. </p><p>“Get the fuck out of here,” Louis yells, tears falling down his face, Harry takes a step forward, “out! Now! Please.” Harry looks conflicted, only leaving when James walks towards him.</p><p>“You’re never going to talk to him again. You got that?” James says, turning back towards Louis, “now you’re not leaving this room until you tell me you’re never talking to him again.” The door slams behind James, Louis stares at the closed door, tears streaming down his face.<br/>He sits down onto the bed, letting his head fall down onto the pillow, not caring about staining his pillow, just wanting to fall asleep, hoping he’d wake up and his life was normal. </p><p>He’d wake up to his sisters jumping on his bed again, his mom yelling at them to get away. He knew it wouldn’t happen but all he would do was hope, he fell asleep faster then he usually ever would. Hoping he’d wake up to anything but this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s kind of a short chapter! Just getting things moving.<br/>Stream Defenseless! <br/>Stream Nobody is Listening!<br/>Stream LP1!<br/>Help Harry get to 100M streams! Just keep listening to all his songs!<br/>Stream Heartbreak Weather! So we can see Niall do a dance half naked on TikTok! <br/>And if you ever feel alone. Don’t.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You love, love, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Louis!" Harry yells across the hall, Louis turns away. </p><p>"Eleanor," Louis says, jogging towards her quickly. Eleanor looks at him, crossing her arms. </p><p>"What do you want?" She asks, "also. Your boyfriend is trying to talk to you." Louis shifts forward, pressing their lips together urgently. He twists them around to look at Harry. Harry stops walking, his face falling. Louis closes his eyes, pulling away from her. Eleanor smiles at him, "I'm sorry for being a bitch. It's just I miss you a lot. And it's just because I love you." </p><p>Her friends run over to her, "did you just say I love you" one of them asks, clapping excitedly. Louis holds back a frown, the girls stare at him, waiting for his answer. </p><p>"Oh. Um. Love you too," he breathes out, "got to get to class though." He darts away from them, running towards the locker rooms. He was locked in his room all weekend, refusing to say he won't talk to Harry. He only gave in when his stomach couldn't take another minute without food. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>"Dad. I swear I won't talk to him anymore, just please, please. I need food," Louis begs, knocking hard on the door, "dad!" The door flies open causing Louis to fall forward, James glares down at him. </p><p>"You're a stubborn piece of shît," James mutters, picking Louis up off the ground. Louis follows him up the stairs, his stomach growling loudly. "I made ya pancakes. Leftovers at least," his dad says, walking over to the couch, "come sit in the living room when you're done." </p><p>Louis stumbles into the kitchen, placing the cold pancakes on a clean plate. He walks into the living room, James points to the ground next to him. Louis sits down on the floor, watching the children run across the TV screen. "I'm sorry for that," James mutters, pointing at the cut on Louis' face before ruffling Louis' hair, "you need a shower."  </p><p>Louis smiles at him, taking a bite of his dry pancake. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>"Bleta," Louis whines, trying to pull her up. </p><p>"Call me that again I'll shove you're dick down your throat," Bebe threatens, smacking his hand away. </p><p>"But I'll fail this class if you don't try with me," Louis says, plopping down next to her. </p><p>"Babe. You know I don't do this shit. Go partner up with Isaac," Bebe waves him away, Louis pouts, standing up. </p><p>"Fine. I'll replace you," Louis says, stomping towards Isaac, "want to play some football with me?" </p><p>Isaac smiles, "of course." Louis hands him the football, running away. They kick back and forth for a while, time seems to take millions of years in gym, Louis could never tell. </p><p>"Hit him in the balls!" Some yells from far away, Louis glances over at them, Liam and Harry are sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the English class. The English teacher yells at Liam, Louis snorts, raising his middle finger in the air. Louis kicks the ball back to Isaac. Mr. Butler blows the whistle, the class is done. Louis starts to walk away, his name gets called out. </p><p>He looks back, Harry is jogging towards him excitedly. Louis takes a couple of steps away, a ball comes flying towards him. It hits him hard in the stomach, he groans loudly, falling onto his knees. "Fuck me," he whispers, gripping his stomach. </p><p>"Oh my gosh," Isaac yells, running over to him, "are you okay? I thought you heard me." </p><p>"It's fine I was just distracted. I'll be fine," he says, smiling at him. Isaac nods his head, stepping away with a worried look. Louis jumps away from a hand grabbing his shoulder, "Louis. It's just Harry, chill. Are you okay?" Harry says, Louis staggers up, almost slipping down again. </p><p>"I'm fine, dude. Back off," Louis mutters, he runs off the field, convincing himself not to look back. He catches up to Isaac, following him silently to the locker rooms. </p><p>He's sits on the bench in front of his locker, ignoring the guilt rising in his chest. He pulls off his gym clothes, folding them nicely before setting them in his locker. He grabs his jeans, slipping his legs into the holes. "Yo. Louis," Louis turns around, Liam is standing behind him, "why are you being such a dick to Harry?" </p><p>Louis turns away from him, pulling on his shirt. "I don't know what you're talking about," Louis lies, putting on some deodorant. </p><p>"The hell you don't," Liam snaps, "what the hell was that on the football field? Or do you just stop talking to your best friend for no reason." </p><p>Louis shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, "well maybe I just need some space? Have you thought of minding your own business." Louis stomps away from Liam. Walking out into the empty halls. </p><p>"It's my fucking business if my friend is sulking around acting like his dog just died," Liam yells, "why the fuck are you doing this?" </p><p>"Shut up," Louis yells back, a couple people sneak by them, running away quickly. </p><p>"No! Louis you're such a stubborn asshole," Liam shouts, "just actually talk to your friends instead of shoving them away." </p><p>"Liam. Get the fuck away from me." </p><p>"What the hell aren't you telling us?" </p><p>"Maybe I'm pushing him away because I have feelings for him. Okay? Are you fucking happy now?" </p><p>Liams angry expression instantly softens, "was that so hard?" </p><p>Louis flips him off, "yes. After you yelling at me in school. It was pretty hard." </p><p>Liam laughs, he slings his arm around Louis' shoulder. He walks them down the hall to their next class. "When did you realize you had feelings?" Liam asks, pulling Louis closer. </p><p>"I don't know. Eighth grade. Maybe seventh," Louis mutters, resting his head on Liam's shoulder, it bounces up uncomfortably with every step but Louis ignores it. </p><p>"Holy shit. Why are you just now pushing him away," Liam pushes farther, stopping them in the middle of the hallway. </p><p>"My dad doesn't like gay people too much. Harry and I were messing around, just wrestling and my dad walked in on the wrong moment," Louis explains, looking down at his feet. </p><p>"Hey. Man if it makes you feel any better I have a homophobic uncle, he hates when I bring home guys," Liam says, patting his shoulder.</p><p>"You're gay?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>"Bisexual," Liam answers, they start walking again. </p><p>"But you've never came out," Louis says, trying to stop them. </p><p>"Fuck coming out man. That was like so last year. I just go with the flow," Liam throws his hands into the air. </p><p>"So does that mean you and Zayn?" Louis asks, smirking over at Liam. </p><p>Liam flushes, "no. We're friends." </p><p>   ——————————————————————</p><p>"Damn it. I forgot my book somewhere," Louis mutters, "probably in the locker room." </p><p>"I'm heading home though. See you tomorrow," Liam tells him, waving him away. Louis waves back before running down the hallway. He walks into the quiet locker room, it's always creeped him out, empty locker rooms. Someone could be hiding behind any of the lockers, you never know. </p><p>Louis reaches his locker, it's hanging open eerily. Louis frowns, reaching into his locker. "Fuck," he whispers, not finding his book. </p><p>"You looking for this?" </p><p>Louis whips around, "what the fuck Harry?!? You can't just sneak up on someone like that." Louis looks at his hand, his book resting in his palms. "Why do you have my book?" He asks, reaching out for it.</p><p>Harry pulls it away, "why aren't you talking to me?" </p><p>Louis reaches for the book again, Harry holds it up in the air. "How old are you Harry? 12?" Louis snaps, grabbing onto his arm. </p><p>Harry fights against Louis' tugging, "why aren't you talking to me?"  Louis rolls his eyes, grabbing onto his sleeve, he tugs hard, the shirt rips on the arm. </p><p>"I'm so sorry," Louis apologizes, Harry drops the book, looking down at the rip. </p><p>"What the fuck Louis?" Harry whines, "I actually like this shirt." </p><p>"I said I was," Louis starts, "well. It technically was your fault." Louis bends over and grabs his book. </p><p>"No! You didn't have to grab my shirt," Harry says, pointing at his rip. </p><p>“Well you didn’t have to act like a child,” Louis snaps, crossing his arms. Harry takes a step forward, anger radiating off of him. Louis cautiously takes a step back. </p><p>“I’m acting like a child?” Harry asks, he reaches out and grabs onto Louis. Louis flinches away. “You’re the fucking ignoring me all weekend and today. Not telling me what I’m doing wrong. I’m just giving you what you throw at me,” Harry rants. </p><p>“God, Harry. You’re so fucking needy,” Louis says, trying to get Harry to stop talking to him, “you’re constantly by my fûcking side. Give me a fucking break please.” </p><p>Harry shoves him hard, Louis stumbles back, grabbing onto a locker and regaining his balance. “Fuck you. We’ve been friends since fuck kindergarten. You keep pushing me away. Ever since your parents divorce you just stopped fucking talking. I need you to know I’m always here. You never fûcking see that though. You brush me off and I’m so fucking sick of it,” Harry yells, tears starting to well up in his eyes. </p><p>“We maybe you should fuck off. I don’t need you,” Louis lies, Harry grabs onto his shirt, pushing him into the nearest locker. Louis gasps, Harry shoves his arms on both sides of Louis, boxing him in. </p><p>“Liar. You god damn fucking liar,” Harry mutters, Louis looks at him sadly. “Louis, you don’t think about anyone but yourself,” Harry rants. </p><p>A feeling starts in Louis’ belly, a feeling Louis’ been avoiding every time he sees Harry. The feeling makes it’s way up, infecting every limb, causing them to work on its accord. Until it reaches Louis’ brain, Louis surges forward, letting the feeling take over. </p><p>His lips meet Harrys for first time. They lie when they say it’s like fireworks. It’s like the world comes crashing onto you but also lifting off your shoulders, if feels like the seconds before the roller coaster drops. Louis gently puts his hand on Harrys jaw. </p><p>Louis jerks away, his head hitting the lockers hard. “Ow. Fuck. I’m so sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to,” Louis rambles, Harry stares at him confused, his eyes still wide, “Harry. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Harry moves down, catching Louis’ lips on his again, his hands slide into Louis’ hair. Louis kisses back, savoring every times Harrys lips touch his. Louis rests his hands on Harrys hips, pulling him closer. Harry eagerly presses forward, Louis accidentally bites Harrys lip. </p><p>“Shît, sorry,” Louis says against his lips, he darts his tongue out, sliding against Harrys bottom lip. Harry sighs, parting his lips, Louis slides his tongue into Harrys mouth, squeezing Harrys hip. </p><p>Harry pulls away, “wait we need to talk.” Louis frowns, moving forward to kiss Harry again, “no. Louis. We need to talk.” </p><p>“Ugh. Fine. About what,” Louis groans, leaning against the locker. </p><p>“About your dad. Also why did you ignore me all weekend,” Harry says, moving away from Louis. </p><p>“Or we could,” Louis grabs onto Harry, he kisses down his neck, “do this.” Harry tugs on Louis’ hair gently, holding back a moan when Louis bites down. </p><p>“Wait no,” Harry says breathlessly, not pushing Louis away. “We have to talk,” Harry tries. </p><p>“Orrrr,” Louis sneaks a hand under Harrys shirt, using his free hand to unbutton his shirt. His hands slide up his chest, his fingers caressing his tattoos. “Birds don’t have eyebrows, Harry,” Louis laughs.</p><p>Louis pulls the shirt over his shoulders, pressing his lips across the chest, his tongue slipping out when he reaches Harrys nipple. “Fûck. Louis you’re impossible,” Harry moans, he grabs Louis’ face bringing him up to his. </p><p>“I know,” Louis smirks, pressing his lips against Harrys, the feeling still catching him off guard. </p><p>“Oh my god! I didn’t mean to interrupt.” </p><p>The boys pull apart, looking at the bleach blond lad covering his eyes. </p><p>“God, you boys are such cock blockers,” Harry whines, pulling his shirt over his shoulders. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I just needed to grab my gym clothes,” Niall mutters, sneaking past them. Louis rolls his eyes, reaching out and helping Harry button up his shirt. </p><p>They lock eyes, Harry bends down,  kissing Louis again. “I’m not going to stop kissing you,” Harry whispers, Louis holds back a fond smile. </p><p>“Okay. I’m leaving. Again I’m sorry,” Niall mutters, running out of the way. </p><p>Louis walks away, turning around and looking Harry up and down slowly. </p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve decided to do shorter chapters and a longer book. I guess. </p><p>I usually don’t post two days after I’ve posted but since you guys are giving my book so much love I’ve decided to post for you. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes I’m too lazy to fix anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For too long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Niall. You snitch," Louis groans, Niall leans against the locker and crosses his arms.</p><p>"I have a right. I get to talk about traumatizing experiences," Niall explains, Liam is still teasing Harry behind him. </p><p>"We knew you two had something," Liam snickers, pinching Harrys hip. </p><p>"There wasn't anything until last night," Harry says, pinching Liam back, "now leave me alone you asshat." </p><p>Louis smiles at Harry, "this is our business anyway. Where is Zayn?" Louis asks, looking around the crowded halls. </p><p>"He went to go hang out with this girl he's been talking to," Liam says, his mouth forming into a thin line. Harry whips his head towards Liam, his mouth dropping open. </p><p>"Wait, you two aren't?" Harry asks, confusion taking over all his features. </p><p>"No," Liam frowns, "I'm not telling him anything. I'm a free bird right now. Plus I don't want to ruin our friendship, that would suck." </p><p>Harry laughs loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth after we all look at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. But that man def is a little fruity for you," Harry says, Louis and Niall nod in agreement, "anywhore, what's her name?" </p><p>"I have no idea. I think it's like Cameron or something," Liam answers, "I'm going to go find him." </p><p>Liam wanders off, disappearing into the sea of kids. "I've got to get to Algebra early, I decided looking up what every tarot card meant was a better choice. Fucking adhd medication," Niall mutters, slipping away from Louis and Harry. </p><p>"Damn, all of our friends just ditched us," Louis says, he turns to Harry. Harry blushes, taking a step towards him. Louis blushes, his cheeks turning a deep pink. </p><p>They both start talking at the same time. "No you go," Harry says, biting the inside of his cheek.</p><p>"Uh. How are you? Did you sleep good?" Louis asks, his eyes traveling down to Harrys lips. </p><p>"Eyes up here, Tomlinson. I slept great," Harry teases, he reaches out to touch Louis' face, Louis jerks away, his eyes widening. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Louis says, "you know everyone here knows El." </p><p>"Louis. We act like this regardless, plus no one knows," Harry reassures, Louis relaxes a little, looking around the hall. Everyone is talking or walking, no one paying a sliver of attention to them. </p><p>"Here," Harry says, he grabs Harrys arm and leads him into the crowd. Louis follows aimlessly, bumping into someone every now and then. Harry runs them outside, the heat already overwhelming Louis. </p><p>"Harry. Well be late for first period," Louis whines, Harry walks them under the bleachers. </p><p>"Okay. And?" Harry asks, Louis pulls his Jean jacket off, he sets it on the ground. </p><p>"I don't know," Louis shrugs, he sits down on half of it, patting the empty space next to him. Harry plops down, he looks off into the distance, it's quiet and empty. </p><p>"About yesterday," Harry starts, Louis blushes at the memory, "do you want this to go anywhere? Or was this just a heat of the moment kind of thing?" </p><p>Louis looks at the ground, he grabs onto a patch of grass, pulling hard. He drops the grass back onto the ground. "Harry," Louis sighs., he looks over at Harry. Harry frowns, he scoots away from Louis. "Wait. Harry. I deadass just said your name. I really like you. Like I have for awhile and," Louis rambles, "I want this, but I don't know if I can really have it. I don't get what I want. I never have." </p><p>Harry grabs Louis' hand, "just try? I may not be all you hoped for but shît. I really like you too. Since we first fûcking met." </p><p>"Harry we were in kindergarten," Louis jokes, Harry purses his lips. </p><p>"You're never to young to know what you like," Harry says, "and I sure as hell was infatuated by you." </p><p>Louis laughs and leans against Harry, their hands move apart at the angle. "Do you want to go out? Or something?" Louis asks, surprising himself, "or not. It's your choice." He mentally face palms. </p><p>"Yeah. I will. But no offense, you have a girlfriend," Harry says, "Wait. Do you guys even go on dates?" </p><p>"Well. I'll break up with her tonight. But we have to keep this on the down low, you know how my dad reacted. And no. We don't go on dates," Louis answers, "I kinda keep her here to try and trick people into thinking I'm not into my best friend." </p><p>Harry laughs, he falls back, Louis going down with him. Louis moves closer, ignoring the heat. "Does this mean I can kiss you?" Louis asks, he lifts his head up, Harry looks down at Louis. </p><p>"No," Harry answers, Louis pouts, he slides his hand down Harrys hip. Harry smirks at him, "nope." </p><p>Louis slides a hand up Harrys shirt, "please?" Harry rolls on top of Louis, his mouth ghosting over Louis'. Louis tries to lean up, his hand sliding into Harrys hair. "Nope." </p><p>Louis drops his head to the ground, "ugh. Oh." His back arches as Harry bites below his ear, Harry takes advantage and slides his hand under him, his lips sliding down Louis' neck. He pulls down his shirt, he bites down hard on his collar bone. Louis gasps, his fingernails digging into the back of Harrys neck. "Damn it, Harry," Louis mutters. </p><p>   ———————————————————————</p><p>Louis looks Harry up and down, holding back a smirk. Harry mirrors him, he smiles. Liam nudges Louis with his shoulder. "Always so obvious. How did I not know before? So disgusting you two," Liam whines, Louis shrugs, looking away from Harry. </p><p>"Hey. Louis? Do you want me to drive you home today?" Harry asks, shoving his way in between Liam and Louis. </p><p>"That sounds," Louis starts, Eleanor runs into him. </p><p>"Let's walk home together?" She asks, grabbing his hand. Louis glances at Harry, Harry shrugs his shoulders. </p><p>"Sure," Louis says, he turns away from Eleanor, "gotta head home. Bye whores." The boys waves, except Harry, Harry leans against the locker, his eyes concentrated on the floor. Louis tries to say something but Eleanor pulls him away. </p><p>"Okay. So I was wondering. Do you want to walk home or I'll drive you home everyday from school? Wouldn't that be amazing?" she asks, they walk outside. </p><p>"Eleanor. I need," Louis starts before getting cut off again. </p><p>"Wait maybe we should try going on dates again!" She twirls around, grabbing onto his shirt, it slips down a little. Her eyes drop down, her smile slowly disappearing. </p><p>"What?" Louis asks, he tries to look down but Eleanor pulls his shirt back up and pats it. </p><p>"Nothing," she says, she forces a small smile, Louis tries to look down again but Eleanor grabs his hand. </p><p>The rest of the walk to Louis' was silent, Eleanor walked with her phone. Every time Louis would try to start a conversation Eleanor would be quick to shut it down. They reached his house, "can I come in?" She asks. </p><p>Louis nods his head, they both walk into the house. James is sitting on the couch, he looks over at them. "Louis. You got a nice one," James grunts, he turns back to the tv. Eleanor smiles, leading Louis down to his room. Louis sits on the bed, Eleanor following suit. They sit in silence, Eleanor still looking down at her phone. </p><p>"Well how was your day?" Louis asks, sitting against the head board awkwardly. </p><p>"Fine." She answers. </p><p>Louis grabs onto her phone, he looks down at her texts. </p><p>'He's so boring. Babe come pick me up.' </p><p>'See? I told you. You should be dating me.' </p><p>Louis drops the phone, "Max? Really?" He snaps. </p><p>"Give me some damn privacy," Eleanor yells, taking her phone back. </p><p>"Well. You've been giving me short answers. Ignoring me. Shutting me down when I try to talk. And now you're cheating on me?" He yells back. </p><p>Eleanor grabs onto his shirt, pulling it down and pointing at his collarbone. Shit. Harry. "What the fuck is this? Louis you won't even let me hug you," Eleanor cries. </p><p>"How long," Louis mutters.</p><p>"Was it bebe? I'm sure it was bebe. She hates me," Eleanor whines.</p><p>"How fûcking long have you been with Max?" Louis asks sternly. </p><p>"I don't know. Two. Maybe three months." </p><p>Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair, starting to get greasy again. "You're in the wrong two," Eleanor says.</p><p>"Get out," Louis mutters. </p><p>"No. Let's just talk this out." </p><p>"Get the fuck out." </p><p>"No." </p><p>Louis stands up, he grabs his phone from the his night stand, "fine I'll fucking leave," he says.</p><p>"You gonna go fuck another girl?" she yells, Louis whips around. </p><p>"Well. It won't be a problem anymore because we are done. Never talk to me again.," Louis snaps, he stoops out of the room, running up the stairs, ignoring Eleanor yelling at him. He texts Harry to meet him at the park. </p><p>He runs outside, leaving his shoes. He walks down the streets, a couple people drive by, some yelling at him. Perks of living in a kinda shit town, the white straight men are rogue. Except Niall, he didn't grow up here, he's the only hope for the girls here, Louis stayed up late last weekend letting Niall brag to him about how many girls have asked him out. </p><p>Louis sits on the nearest bench, he's already sweat through his shirt, it sticks to his skin. He curls his lips in disgust, a horn honks loudly behind him. He jumps, turning around, Harry waves him over. Louis jogs over to his car, quickly getting into the passenger seat. He turns the AC up, sighing contently as the cool air blows across his face. </p><p>"What's up?" Harry asks. </p><p>"Eleanor and I broke up," Louis says, he sits back against the seat, frowning out the window. </p><p>"That's good!" Harry exclaims, he looks over at Louis, "not so good?" </p><p>"Harry. She's been cheating on me for months. That's such bullshit," Louis groans, he grabs onto Harrys leg. He starts tracing patterns on his thigh. "Like, I did so much for her. And this is what I get?" </p><p>Harry grabs Louis' hand, "it doesn't matter now. You broke up." Louis nods, anger still boiling in his veins. Louis looks over at Harry, Harry smiles, squeezing his hand. Louis moves forward, kissing Harry. </p><p>Harry smiles into the kiss, Louis moves down, his mouth closes on Harrys jawline, he nips its gently. "She saw you bite mark. I didn't even know it was there," Louis says, get let's go of Harrys hand and sets it back down on Harrys leg. </p><p>Harry smiles, "sorry." Louis slides his fingers closer to Harry crotch, Harry grabs his hand. </p><p>"I don't want to do this if you're just doing it out of spite and anger. If we're going to actually do something I don't want you doing it because you're angry about Eleanor," Harry explains, Louis pulls away.</p><p>"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Louis says, Harry intertwines their fingers. Harry lays down his seat, telling Louis to do the same. Louis lays it down, rolling onto his side. </p><p>"I talked to Mr. Corden today. He said if all of us boy write a song we can do it for the concert," Harry says, he runs his thumb against the back of Louis' hand. </p><p>"Harry. I just went in the class because you boys wanted me to," Louis whines.</p><p>"Well. Too bad all of the boys all agreed so you have to anyway," Harry says, smiling widely. Louis pouts, pulling his hand away from Harrys. "Come on. I promise it will be perfect," Harry pushes, Louis turns away. </p><p>"As much as I'd love to I probably won't have time to compose a song and do whatever the fuck you do with songs. I'm a busy person," Louis lies, Harry tugs on his shirt. Louis rolls over again, he shakes his head defiantly. Harry sits up and crawls across the center console, the radio changing multiple stations, he falls on top on Louis. </p><p>“Please?” Harry begs, he presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek. Louis shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his lips. Harry bends down, kissing his lips, Harry tries to sit up, his head bangs against the top of the car. Louis laughs loudly, Harry smiles down at him. </p><p>“Hold that,” Harry grabs his phone, Louis looks away, “I said hold the face.” Harry pushes his fingers into Louis’ side. Louis squeals, a string of laughs fall from his mouth. </p><p>“Harry!” Louis giggles, he grabs onto Harry and pulls his down. </p><p>“I just got the cutest photo of you,” Harry says, he flips the phone around. Louis shakes his head, he pushes his lips out. Harry complies, giving Louis a couple of pecks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry. I can only seem to write late at night. My sister says it’s my ADHD so that’s nice. I wrote the last couple paragraphs today and it literally took my two hours and ITS LESS THAN 100 WORDS AHHHH.</p><p>I got really sick a couple days ago, I could barely lift my phone. And I can’t eat. But I’ve been working hard. Also spent like an hour crying yesterday cause I miss Liam... don’t ask.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Pretend there’s a super cool title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis rolls over, he spent almost all night laying in Harrys car, talking about everything and nothing. He smiles, burying his face farther into the pillow. He snuck down stairs around four only to be woken up by his alarm from his phone. He grabs his phone, about an hour to get ready and go to school. He sits up, stretching his arms in the air, smiling widely again.  </p><p>"Louis!" </p><p>Louis sighs, his head dropping down, there goes his nice morning. He slides out of bed, jogging up the stairs. He turns to the living room, his dad is staring at the TV. Louis clears his throat, knowing if he said something James would get angry. James turns to him, a frown set on his face. "You broke up with Eleanor?" he asks. </p><p>Louis' stomach drops, "yeah." He answers, he maintains eye contact with his dad, his heart beating fast.</p><p>"Why do you always ruin everything?" James snaps, Louis flinches, "we were doing so good. Should've known you'd mess this up and make me angry again." </p><p>Louis bites his lip, shifting his weight onto a different leg. "Dad I can explain," Louis says.</p><p>"I don't want an explanation," James interrupts, "just text her and get her back." </p><p>Louis turns around to go grab his phone, Harry. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"What if we run away?" Harry asks, they moved outside once it got dark enough. Harry slides a thumb across Louis' cheek. </p><p>Louis smiles, "wouldn't that be the best?" </p><p>"Where would we go?" he asks, rolling onto his back to look at the light polluted sky. Louis rolls back too, facing the moon. </p><p>"California. Or Iceland," Louis answers, Harrys laughs, they both look at each other. </p><p>"I've always wondered what New York was like." </p><p>~~~</p><p>"No." Louis mutters, the chair creaks behind him. </p><p>"Excuse me?" James says, Louis stands still, looking at the kitchen, "look at me boy." </p><p>Louis takes a deep breath in, turning around. "No," he says more confidently, James stands up. Louis takes a couple steps back. </p><p>"You're being a little shit you know that?" James snaps, he pushes past Louis, he goes down the stairs. Louis stands paralyzed in fear, he hears a couple things being tossed around his room. James appears at the bottom of the steps, holding Louis' phone. He walks up the stairs, shoving the phone at Louis. "I said text her," James says sternly. </p><p>"No," Louis repeats, the phone drops, hitting Louis' foot. James raises his hand, Louis cowers away. James decides against it, "fine. You won't do shit until you do." </p><p>"I have to go to school," Louis says, James shrugs his shoulders. </p><p>"I'll hold this," James says, he bends over and grabs the phone, "and you go downstairs until you stop acting like a child." </p><p>Louis watches James sit back down on the chair, he walks down the stairs. He shuts the door behind him, sitting down on the floor. What the fuck. He stand up abruptly, pacing back and forth, his mind going to fast to sit still. He tugs on his hair, thinking of ways to get out of here. </p><p>He spends hours walking around his room, thinking, trying to fall back asleep. Maybe he should just text her, it's not like he's not used to staying in his room, one time his dad made him stay in his room for a week, for no reason other then he didn't want to see him. Maybe he should just say he would so he can leave and see Harry. He didn't know him and Harry would click so fast after kissing, he thought it would ruin them. It felt like he's been with Harry for months. </p><p>He sits up, tossing his blankets on the floor. He walks over to his closet, throwing all of the clothes out. He stares at the empty space, heaps of clothing spread around him. He bends down and starts folding them nicely. </p><p>The stairs creak as James walks down them , Louis looks down at the mess, frowning. The door flies open, slamming against the wall. "God damn it Louis. I told you to stop talking to that Harry kid," James yells, he looks down around Louis' room, "you're room is a shit show!" </p><p>"Dad. We've been friends since kindergarten," Louis explains, he reaches out for his phone but James pulls away. </p><p>"You know what? You can go sell today. I know how much you like that," James says, Louis shakes his head.</p><p>"No. I'll text her, please don't," Louis begs, James smirks. </p><p>"Well maybe fucking listen to me next time," James says before walking out of his room, "better get going you know what happens if you show up late." Louis stomps his foot angrily, his frown deepening. He walks up the stairs, looking at the drugs sitting on the counter. </p><p>      ———————————————————</p><p>He shoves the money into his pocket, the other guy running off, it's dark, he spent all day running around town. He walks home, taking a deep breath of the night air. He glances around the empty streets, shadows of people walking past their windows make him feel a little more calm. </p><p>He sees his house down the street, a car sitting outside. He squints his eyes, Harrys car. He moves a little faster, ignoring his aching feet. Once he reaches his car he bends over, knocking on his window. Harry jumps, looking up at Louis. He rolls down the window, raising his eyebrows. "Where the fuck have you been?" Harry asks, Louis looks over the car and at the house, the TV light seems to be illuminating behind the curtains. </p><p>"My dad figured out about El and I. Then he saw some of your texts so he made me go do some stuff," Louis answers, he looks at the house again for any sign of his dad moving around. "Hey. I have to go drop some stuff off inside. I'll come back out and we can go somewhere," Louis says, Harry watches him walk away. </p><p>Louis opens the door slowly, peaking into the living room. His dad fell asleep on the couch, his snores drowning out the TV. Louis sneaks into the kitchen placing the money on the counter, he runs out quietly. He runs across the lawn, sitting down in the passenger seat. "Where we going?" he asks. </p><p>Harry shrugs, "I don't know. I've texted the boys asking if they are doing anything. Maybe we could go sit outside one of their houses and make them come out." </p><p>"Good idea. Who's house?" Louis agrees, Harry puts the car in drive. Louis buckles up, turning the AC up. They drive in silence, Louis watches the lights pass in a blur. </p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. My dad took my phone and I probably won't get it back for awhile," Louis says to break the silence. </p><p>"It's fine," Harry sighs, "I thought you were ignoring again. It scared me." </p><p>Louis turns towards Harry, Harrys eyes concentrated on the road. He runs a hand through Harrys curls. "No. I couldn't," Louis says as they pull over by Liam's house. </p><p>"Bet a dollar Zayn is there," Harry jokes. </p><p>"I don't have a dollar sadly," Louis laughs, he looks at the house, "I'll go get him." He runs over to the house, deciding against knocking, he's Liam's friend they wouldn't hurt him. He sneaks inside, running up the stairs. He opens the door to what he hopes in Liam's room. </p><p>Liam is standing standing by the door, pointing angrily. Zayn is sitting on the door, shaking his head. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm stealing you two," Louis says, Liam looks over at Zayn. </p><p>"Fine," he storms out of the room, brushing against Louis. Louis looks at Zayn confused and asks, "what was that?" Zayn shrugs as he stands. </p><p>"He's been pissy all day and I finally called him out on it and he got even more mad," Zayn answers, he brushes past Louis, leaving him alone in Liam's room. Louis looks around, the avengers posters and art work taking up every inch of the wall. He didn't know Liam could draw, some of the drawings weren't Zayn's style. He turns around, jumping when he sees Liam's mom standing in the doorway. </p><p>"Louis. Wow. You haven't been here in forever," she says, Louis nods, smiling. </p><p>"Sorry! Life just got really busy," he lies, she laughs. </p><p>"Where did my son go?" She asks, she looks behind him. </p><p>"We decided to go get some late night McDonalds. Nothings better then a McFlurry at night," Louis says, she nods, “I promise to bring him back in one piece.” </p><p>"Okay but don't stay out too late. It's a school night," she says, Louis smiles, turning off Liam's light before running back down the stairs. He runs out to the car, sitting in the front seat. The tension electrifies the air, Louis glances over at Harry, they make eye contact and start giggling. </p><p>"So.. any ideas on what we're doing?" Louis asks, the back is silent. </p><p>"Well. I decided to go to Bebes party. They just agreed with me in their heads," Harry pipes up. </p><p>"Yeah! Cameron is going to be there,” Zayn says from the back. </p><p>“Of course she is,” Liam mutters, Louis shakes his head. </p><p>“You sure got a lot of shit to say Liam,” Zayn snaps. Harry starts the car, plugging his phone into the aux. </p><p>“So fûcking what,” Liam snaps back, Louis rolls his eyes, maybe he should’ve gave made that promise to Liam’s mom. He steals Harrys phone, pulling up Apple Music. </p><p>“What do you mean so fûcking what?” Zayn says, his voice rising. Louis picks a song ‘What’s up?’, turning the sound up. </p><p>“Quit fûcking talking to me maybe,” Liam yells, Louis closes his eyes. Harrys hand slides onto Louis leg. </p><p>“You can’t even argue properly!” Zayn yells back, “just say whatever you’re hiding or keep your shit to yourself. Asshole.” </p><p>“They sound like my parents before they got a divorce,” Louis jokes, he starts playing with Harrys rings. </p><p>“We can fucking hear you,” they both yell, Louis flinches. His mom and Dad met when they were teenagers, got married very young. They only stayed together for Louis and his sisters. Until it got too much, they would fight all night, keeping Louis up. Finally his mom had enough, leaving one night. His dad got custody of Louis and his mom got the girls. </p><p>Louis would see his mom a couple times a month, which turned into once every couple months, which turned into nothing. His dad started keeping him home, making Louis text his mom and tell her he didn’t want to see her. “God you two. Shut up,” Louis yells, “just fucking talk it out or just let it blow over like it usually does.” It goes silent in the back, Louis sighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“What a mess I made upon your innocence.” — Gotta Be You</p><p>I’ve been thinking about this lyric a lot and I want to cry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nothings Gonna Hurt You, Baby. *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looks over at Louis with a frown, "are you sure you want to go in?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" He asks, Harry shrugs his shoulders. </p><p>"I don't know. You just didn't seem too happy with Zayn and Liam," Harry answers, Louis opens the car door, already hearing the loud music. He watches Niall disappear into the house, he walks around the car and waits for Harry. Harry gets out a second later, wrapping his arm around Louis. </p><p>"I can't believe Niall even answered. I didn't expect him to be the going to parties kinda guy," Harry says as they walk up to the house.</p><p>"Have you even talked to him? Like ever?" Louis jokes, he opens the door, the smell of alcohol and sweat hit him. He grabs onto Harry arm, pulling them to the kitchen. He grabs the vodka, pouring it in the red cup, to the first line. He pours one for Harry and hands it to him. </p><p>"You're going straight for it huh?" Harry yells over the music, Louis nods before downing the shot. His face scrunches in disgust as it burns down his throat.</p><p>"I hate the taste of beer and this gets me drunk faster," Louis yells back, Harry laughs before getting some more. They do a couple more until Louis' head starts to get fuzzy. He smiles, swaying a little to the music. He grabs some coke and mixes the vodka with it. Harry walks away, seeing someone he wants to talk to. Louis stands in the corner, watching the guy he's talking to spin him around. Louis frowns, taking a drink. Liam comes up next to him. </p><p>"This party sucks," Liam says, Louis grabs onto Liam's drink and smells it. </p><p>"Is this straight vodka?" He asks, Liam tugs his drink away. </p><p>"It's needed. Plus it's working, I am already drunk," Liam says, Louis sets his drink down. He looks at Harry, he's laughing loudly at something. Louis rolls his eyes, he gets jealous too easily. He grabs onto Liam's drink and sets it on the table. </p><p>"Let's dance," Louis says, he pulls Liam into the swarm of sweaty bodies. He grabs onto Liam's waist, swaying his hips. He glances behind Liam, Zayn looks at them, his eyebrows pulled together. Louis laughs, pulling Liam closer. </p><p>"Woah Louis. You tryna get in my pants?" Liam jokes, Louis laughs again before leaning forward. </p><p>"Zayn is watching," Louis whispers, he twists Liam around pushing him flush against his chest. Louis looks at Harry in the corner with a guy. Harry makes eye contact, his nose scrunched up. Louis smirks, pushing his hips forward. The music stops suddenly, people protest loudly. </p><p>Bebe popped up, standing on a couch. "Guys! This party is making me bored to we are going to go play some games in the basement! Or just stay up here and be a stupid whore," she yells, the music starts up again. A couple people walk away, going downstairs. </p><p>"Should we go?" Louis asks, Liam shrugs. Louis walks back to his drink, drinking the rest of what he had. Liam walks past him and disappears down the stairs, Louis follows him. It's almost silent, only the beat of the music could be heard. A couple people are sitting in a circle, Zayn and Harry sitting around. Louis sits on the couch next to Bebe. </p><p>"What are we doing?" he asks, Bebe looks up from her phone. </p><p>"You choose," she says before looking back down at her phone. </p><p>"Seven minutes in Heaven?" He suggests, "truth or dare?" Someone agrees with him. </p><p>"Maybe both," the guy Harry was talking to chimes in. Louis gets off the couch, squeezing into the circle, across from Harry. </p><p>"How is that going to work?" Louis asks, the guy shrugs. </p><p>"Okay. So what I was thinking. Truth or Seven minutes in heaven. You either answer the question or if you don't, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to go in the closet for seven minutes and do what they say. Or just take three shots if you don't feel comfortable going with that person," he explains, the others agree, "cool let's get started." He drinks the rest of his bottle before placing it in the middle of the circle. He spins it, it circles on the hardwood floor a couple times before slowing down on Zayn. Zayns eyes widen, he looks at a pretty girl beside him. </p><p>"Okay," he guy says, Louis still doesn't know his name, "who's the person you want to kiss most in this circle?" Zayn takes a deep breath, the girl, probably Cameron, smiles at him widely. Zayn looks around the circle, his eyes stopping on Liam. He reaches into the middle, Cameron's smile fading. He spins the bottle, Louis watches as it slows down, a shit eating grin taking over his features as the bottle stops on Liam. Niall and Louis snort at the same time. </p><p>"Mitch," Harry says, "we should change it to body shots." Zayn shoots daggers at Harry, the guy, Mitch nods his head. Louis looks at Liam, he looks nervously at Zayn. </p><p>"I'll do the closet," Zayn mutters, he stands up, looking at Liam awkwardly. Liam stands up and runs a hand through his hair. They walk over to the closet quietly, a couple people Wolf whistling. They both disappear into the closet, the door shutting behind them. </p><p>"Why is that closet so big?" Harry asks, they turn to Bebe, she shrugs. </p><p>"My mom makes the huge puffy dresses and stores them in there," she answers, she reaches into the middle, spinning the bottle. It lands on Cameron, Cameron looks at the closet.</p><p>"We can't exactly go in the closet," she says, Bebe smiles. </p><p>"We can just kiss," Bebe says, she crawls across the floor, looking Cameron up and down. Cameron blushes, leaning forward a bit. Bebe presses a peck onto her lips before pulling away. </p><p>"Okay favorite song," Mitch asks, "sorry I'm trying to pass time. We have three more minutes." </p><p>They go in a circle, like they were in elementary again, telling their favorite songs. Mitch stands up and knocks on the closet. Louis looks at Harry, already feeling a little sober, he needs to drink more. The closet door opens, Liam walks out first, a smug look in his face. Zayn walks out right after him, his cheeks a deep shade of pink. </p><p>"Okay Zayn. Spin it and whoever it lands on you give them a truth and so on," Mitch explains, Zayn sits down, his breathing still a little fast. Louis raises his eyebrow at Liam. The bottle spins, for about an hour without landing on Louis. People come and go, until finally it lands on Harry. Harry looks at the girl who spun it. </p><p>"Would you do me?" She asks, her voice a little slurred, she came down a couple minutes ago. Harry looks at her pitifully before reaching in the middle and spinning it. Louis watches as the bottle stops on him. Shit, Harry smirks.</p><p>"I think we'll do the body shots," Harry says, Louis licks his lips. Harry pulls off his shirt and goes onto the couch. Louis takes a shaky breath in, looking around the circle. Someone pours salt up harrys belly and Harry places a cut lime in his mouth. Everyone turns to Louis expectantly, Louis crawls over to Harry, taking the shot glasses Cara. Harry smiles at him as best as he can with the lime in his mouth. Louis downs the two shots, coughing as the alcohol burns down his throat. He bends over Harry, licking up the salt on Harry stomach and up his chest, he looks up at Harry, people are cheering behind him. He goes face to face with Harry, he hovers over Harrys face and bites down on the lime. He lifts his arms up in triumph, everyone cheers. </p><p>"Louis' turn!" Niall yells, Louis' eyes widen as he remembers everyone had to do this. "Take your shirt off!" Liam chants, tugging on Louis' shirt. Louis shakes his head, knowing his bruising underneath would strike up questions he didn't want to answer. </p><p>"Fine. We'll just put the salt on your collarbones," Harry says, he rolls off the couch, tugging his shirt back on. Louis takes his spot laying down, Cara pores salt on his collar bones. Louis takes a controlled breath, looking at the ceiling. Harry shows up besides him, putting the lime in Louis' mouth. Harrys pupils are infecting the green of his eyes. Louis holds his breath as Harry downs the shots, his face moving down to his neck. Louis holds back a gasp as Harrys tongue licks along his collar bones, his teeth sink down for a second. Louis prays he doesn’t pop a boner in front of all these people. Harry comes up to his face, smirking. </p><p>He bites down on the lime, pushing forward a little, their lips brush together gently before Harry backs away. Louis sits up quickly, "we should go dance." </p><p>Harry nods his head, Liam and a couple people get up. Louis tugs Harry up the stairs, trying to pull them into the bathroom. Harry pulls him the other way, Louis swears in his head. Harry runs into the middle of the living room, a couple people bumping into them. He closes his eyes, running a hand up his sides. Louis watches him intently, watching as Harry tugs his shirt up a little, swaying a little to the music. </p><p>"Yo. What the fuck," Louis turns to Liam standing next to him. </p><p>"What," Louis says a little aggressively, he glances back at Harry dancing by himself. </p><p>"Jesus I just wanted to talk," Liam says, his eyes trained somewhere else. </p><p>"What happened in the closet?" Louis asks, looking where Liam is. Zayn is aggressively throwing his hands in the air, Cameron crossing her arms. </p><p>"I kissed him. Teases him a little," he says, not really paying attention to what he's saying, "we kinda sat there for a little bit. Zayn was being all 'dont just be a dick' and then I said something snarky and we started to argue before I kissed him." </p><p>"Is the the first time you kissed?" Louis asks, he looks back at Harry, Harry bites his lip. </p><p>"No. One time when we were high we were just messing around and Zayn got all up in my face. As a joke and then he just kissed me," Liam trails off, he slowly starts to walk towards Zayn. Louis rolls his eyes, the alcohol making his body feel heavy. He hasn't drank in forever, he forgot how much of a light weight he was. </p><p>He looks back at Harry, Harry bites his lip at Louis jokingly. He fakes swinging a rope in the air, ‘tossing’ it towards Louis, he starts to pull. Louis laughs, taking a couple steps forward. Harry motions Louis towards him, Louis comes over fast. Louis puts his arms up, letting the music move his body. They dance like that for awhile, slowly getting closer to each other. </p><p>Louis moves forward first, his hand sliding on Harrys love handle. “Who was that guy you we’re hanging out with?” Louis asks, his hand slowly sliding down. </p><p>“Mitch?” Harry asks, “oh he’s my friend. He’s teaching me how to use the guitar.” Louis hooks his fingers through Harrys belt loop, pulling him in. Harry places his hand on Louis’ face, his fingers tugging a little on Louis’ hair. Louis starts to lean forward before the song changes. Harry pulls away, “ugh I love this song.” </p><p>He turns around, pushing his hips back against Louis. Louis internally groans, his hands grabbing ahold of Harrys hips. He doesn’t stop Harry, letting him grind back slowly, his head falling back against Louis’ shoulder. He feels himself start to get hard as Harry pulls Louis closer. Louis takes a deep breath in from his nose, trying to take control over his drunken thoughts. Harry turns his head to the side, his lips pressing gently against Louis’ neck. Louis tilts his head a little, his hips jerking forward. </p><p>“Okay. Before you guys start fucking I’m going to pull you out of here,” Louis turns and looks at Zayn. Zayn grabs onto Harry, tugging him away from Louis. Louis whines, following them out of the house. </p><p>“Wait. Drunk driving. Bad,” Louis says, stopping in front of the car. </p><p>“I haven’t drank anything tonight,” Zayn mutters, he shoves Harry into the front seat. </p><p>“Wheres Niall?” </p><p>“He left already with someone,” Zayn answers, Louis sits in the back seat, a very drunk Liam taking up the back. Louis flicks his face, Liam sits up. </p><p>“Asshole,” Liam snaps, rubbing where Louis flicked him. Louis sits down, tugging on his seatbelt. Harry looks back at him as Zayn starts the car. Harry smirks at him, his tongue sliding against his bottom lip. Zayn shoves Harry, “nope. Not when we are in the car. I’m dropping you two off. Them Liam and I are walking to my house.” </p><p>Louis pouts, crossing his arms. The car ride is silent, Liam saying what’s on his mind every now and then. They usually shut him up, he tends to say too much when he gets drunk. They pulls up to Harrys quickly, Zayn ushers everyone out of the car. </p><p>Louis stands on the side walk, watching Liam and Zayn stumble away, Liam singing loudly. Louis turns back towards Harrys house, it wouldn’t kill him to stay the night. He walks into the house, looking around for Harry. </p><p>“Mom,” he hears Harry whine, “Louis never stays over. Just one night.” </p><p>“You showed up late Harry. It’s midnight. You’re in deep crap mister,” Anne whispers, Louis pulls off his shoes, walking over to Harrys voice. Anne looks behind Harry, her mouth opening. She moves around Harry, pulling Louis into her arms silently. Louis hesitantly puts his arms around her. She pulls away, looking at him with a concerned look. </p><p>“Okay Harry. I’ll let this one slide. Only because I haven’t seen Louis in years,” Anne says, she pats Louis’ shoulder before disappearing down a hall. Harry does a happy jump, grabbing onto Louis’ hand. </p><p>“Jesus, I forgot how big your house is,” Louis whispers as Harry leads him through different floors. </p><p>They reach the top floor, Harry tugging Louis into his room. Louis looks around when Harry turns on a light, pictures of everyone scattered on the walls. “Damn. You have a bathroom,” Louis mutters, he stands awkwardly in the middle of the big room. </p><p>“I’ll let you borrow some pajamas. If you need some,” Harry says, Louis turns to Harry sitting on the bed. He smiles and nods his head, watching Harry get up. He plops down on the bed, marveling at Harrys room. </p><p>“I remember being terribly jealous of Gemma for having this room,” Louis smiles, Harry throws sweat pants at him. </p><p>“Yeah. We used to sneak up here and eat up traps in hopes we could scare her out of the room,” Harry laughs, he’s already changed into some sweats and a tight t-shirt. Louis tugs off his shirt, not caring to wear one. He squeezes out of the skinny jeans, aware Harry is still watching him. He pulls on Harrys sweatpants, crawling onto the bed right after. </p><p>The light turns off a fun night light instantly turning on. Louis curls into the sheets, snuggling into the soft bed. The bed dips dipping in next to him, Louis tenses up, not used to sleeping next to people. Especially with someone he likes, he can’t help but think of Harry pushing back against him. Holding down Harrys hip, wondering what it’d feel like to have Harry squirming under him. </p><p>Louis shakes his head but it’s too late, his dick already responding. He closes his eyes, rolling onto his back. He wills himself to fall asleep, every time he closes his eyes all he can see is a blissed out Harry. He sits up quickly, rubbing his eyes. “Shit,” he whispers, he feels Harrys hand slide against his back, he tenses up again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Harry asks, his fingers sliding up Louis’ back. Louis shudders, his eyebrows scrunching together. </p><p>“I can’t sleep,” he mutters, he lays back down, praying his boner will go down soon. Harrys hand slides against Louis’ chest. Louis clenches his jaw shut as Harry accidentally slides a finger over his nipple. </p><p>“You’re so tense,” Harry whispers, his mouth close to Louis’ neck. A whine slips from Louis’ mouth, his hips pushing up into nothing. “Oh,” Harry mutters. His hand moves off Louis’ chest, Louis frowns, maybe he fucked up. The bed shifts next to him again, Harry straddles Louis’ waist. Louis gasps when he feels Harry against his hip. </p><p>“Can I?” Harry asks as he leans down to his Louis’ chest. Louis nods quickly, just wanting Harry. Harry is quick to start kissing across Louis’ chest, his mouth closing over Louis’ nipple. Louis moans, his hips grinding up against Harry. Harry pulls away and smiles at Louis. </p><p>Louis grabs onto Harrys hip and flips them over, Harrys mouth pops open in surprise. “Harry I want to,” Louis says, cringing as his voice cracks “fûck. Can I touch you?” </p><p>Harry looks up at him, a broken moan falling from his pretty lips, he nods eagerly. Louis slides his hand down the expanse over Harrys stomach, his fingers teasingly slipping into Harrys briefs. Harry sits up, tugging his shirt off. </p><p>“No teasing,” Harry breathes out, his face scrunched up in need. Louis pulls away from Harry and grabs onto his pants, looking at Harry for consent. “I already said yes fucker,” Harry whines, Louis laughs, pulling off Harrys sweats. </p><p>“Just have to be sure. What if you change your mind all of a sudden,” Louis says, Harrys boxers giving nothing away. He goes down, kissing Harrys thigh. Harry spreads his legs further, his hips pushing up. Louis’ never done this, he presses a kiss on Harrys hip. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, he tugs down Harrys boxers, his heart beat picking up. </p><p>He looks at Harry, he’s beautiful, Louis hasn’t even touched him properly and he already looks fucked. Louis presses a kiss to Harrys tip, Harry throws a hand over his eyes, his hips pushing up. Louis grabs onto the hand, intertwining their fingers. He takes Harry in his mouth, bobbing his head a little. Harrys free hand curls into his hair, tugging hard. </p><p>Louis pushes his hips into the mattress, going down a littler farther. He pulls away, gagging a little. Harry takes a deep breath, looking directly at Louis. Louis tries against, bobbing his head faster. He wraps his hand around what he can’t get down. “Louis,” Harry moans, trying to push his hips up, “Louis this is so embarrassing.” </p><p>Louis pulls away, frowning at Harry. “What is?” Louis asks, his hand still tugging on Harry. </p><p>“Shit,” Harry whispers, “I think I’m going to come already.” Louis pulls his hand away, Harry sits up. “Why did you stop?” </p><p>“I don’t know. Do you want me to keep going?” Louis asks, Harry rolls his eyes. Louis presses his lips on Harrys, Harry let’s go of Louis’ hand, sliding them into Louis’ hair. </p><p>“Here,” Harry says, he tugs down Louis’ pants and boxers, pulling Louis in between his legs. Louis moans when his prick slides against Harrys.</p><p>“Harry, just ride my thigh or something,” Louis blurts out, Harry pulls away, pushing Louis down onto the bed. “You’re so fucking hot,” Louis groans, Harry smirks. He mounts Louis’ thigh, grinding his hips down. Louis sobered up really fast. Harry pushes his hips forward faster, his eyes rolling back. Louis looks down his chest, he reaches forward, pinching Harrys nipple. </p><p>Harry jerks forward, a loud moan falling from his mouth. Louis’ eyes widen feeling a warm liquid spread along his thigh. Louis laughs in surprise. “Shit. You’re sensitive,” Louis says. </p><p>Harry breathes heavily against Louis’ chest. “Fuck off. Quit laughing at me,” Harry whines, he moves away from Louis’ thigh. </p><p>“I’m not laughing at you! I just wasn’t expecting that,” Louis starts laughing against, Harry smacks his chest. Louis leans up and kisses him, nipping his lip. </p><p>Harry smiles at him, “do you want me to?” He looks down. Louis looks down and shrugs. </p><p>“If you want to,” Louis says, Harry quickly grabs ahold of him. Louis groans, falling back against the head board. Harry moves his hand fast, Louis pushes his hip up. The familiar heat starting to bubble up. He pulls Harry in for a kiss but his lips don’t move, Harry smiles, kissing around kiss mouth. </p><p>“Fuck. Harry,” he moans as his orgasm takes over. He pushes Harry hand away, his body finally relaxing. His eyes start to fall close. </p><p>A wet cloth slides against his belly, “pull up your pants, babe.” Louis complies, tugging his pants up. He curls into the sheets, trying to keep his eyes open. Harry lays down next to him, Louis instantly pulls Harry against his chest. He absentmindedly kisses Harry temple, a smile tugging at his lips as he falls asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) idk what to say but waking up besides you I’m a loaded gun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I was only falling in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looks up at the spinning ceiling. "I'm never drinking again," Louis groans, another wave of nausea taking over, "they lie about hang overs in movies. God, it's so much worse." Harry squints at him, his eyebrows pulled together in pain. </p><p>"I have a headache and every time I try to move everything spins. I can't even close my eyes," Louis whines, he throws his hand over his eyes, "like in that glee episode when everyone was wearing sun glasses and acting like every noise sucks. Bitch. That sounds a lot better then what I'm feeling right now." </p><p>Harry sits up, "well I'm sure it's different for everyone. Also don't drink as much next time." </p><p>"I needed to drink this much. Helps the anger," Louis says, forcing himself to move his head. </p><p>"What anger?" Harry asks, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He's putting on his therapist mode, Louis usually loves it but he's not having it today. </p><p>"I need to go," Louis mutters, quickly stumbling out of bed. He ignores the nausea, looking around for his clothes. "Where are my clothes?" </p><p>Harry shrugs, looking around his room. "Mom probably is washing them or something. Plus school doesn't start for an hour." Louis frowns over at Harry. </p><p>"I need to leave, like now," Louis says urgently, "I'll just borrow some clothes." He walks over to the closet, ruffling through some of Harrys clothes. A hand rests on his shoulder gently, Louis tenses. </p><p>"Please stay," Harry whispers, Louis sighs and closes his eyes. </p><p>"Harry," he turns around, Harry pushes his bottom lip out. Louis shakes his head sadly, "Hazza I can't." </p><p>Harry slides a hand across Louis' lower back, pulling him closer. Louis giggles, squirming away from Harry. "This is the first time you've stayed the night in years and I can barely remember any of it," Harry whines, his eyes dart down to Louis' lips, "well I remember the good parts." Louis' face heats up at the thought, he almost forgot about last night, he was too busy whining about his hang over to even remember. </p><p>"But my dad," Louis starts, Harry puts a finger to Louis' lips.</p><p>"So what. I'll go home with you, maybe that'll stop your dad," Harry says, removing his finger from Louis' lips, he leans forward.</p><p>"Stop your dad from what?" The boys jump apart, twisting to the door. Gemma smirks, she's bleached her hair and cut it since Louis last saw her, Harry might've already told him that. </p><p>"I didn't ask my dad to stay the night," Louis says, "might get angry." </p><p>"I remember your dad having a little bit of a temper," Gemma says, she pushes away from the doorway, "also breakfast is ready." </p><p>"Knock next time," Harry yells as she shuts the door. The door flies open, Harry crosses his arms and runs over to the door. Gemma disappears down the stairs, Harry running after her. "Mom! Gemma isn't giving me privacy. I'm a grown man!" </p><p>Louis laughs, grabbing a random shirt and pulls it over his head. God, hang overs are shit, he walks down the stairs. "Harry. You're seventeen," he hears Anne say.</p><p>"Yeah! Mom Im going to be a senior next year. I don't need Gemma all in my business," Harry whines, Louis sneaks into the entryway. </p><p>"I used to change you Harry," Gemma laughs. </p><p>"But I'm different from when I was a baby," Harry argues. </p><p>"Louis?" Louis whips around, like a deer caught in headlights, Anne is smiling from the kitchen, "you trying to sneak out?" </p><p>Louis rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "sorry, just have to get home." Harry crosses his arms, Anne waves him over. Louis pulls off the shoe he was trying to get on and patters into the kitchen. </p><p>"I haven't seen you in awhile. You're so big," Anne says, pulling Louis into a hug. </p><p>"Right. I was here babysitting them so didn't even really see him," Gemma mutters, holding a glass of water.</p><p>"Plus the most you can do for me is stay. Since you brought my baby in really late," Anne jokes, Louis flushes.</p><p>"Mom," Harry whines out, "I'm seventeen, quit calling me your baby." </p><p>"But you are my baby. My youngest, my baby." </p><p>Harry rolls his eyes, a smile slipping through his attitude. Louis pushes down the rising jealousy, Harry has a life made for kings, Louis wishes he could have. Louis wishes he could stay here forever, Harry smiles over at Louis.</p><p>"Come eat, sweetheart, tell us what you've been up to," Anne wraps a arm around his shoulders, sitting him down at the table, across from Harry. Louis looks down at the food, French toast. Louis' stomach lurches with the thought of eating, he hasn't eaten for awhile. Maybe he'll just eat a little bit to get something in his system. Harrys foot slides against Louis' Louis jumps. </p><p>Everyone turns to him, "you alright hon?" Anne asks. Louis laughs, his head falling back. </p><p>"Yeah sorry, just a muscle jump," he lies, he grabs some food, spreading peanut butter against the French toast. </p><p>"So, Louis, what have you been up to?" Anne asks, Louis pours syrup on his food, Harrys foot sliding against his again. </p><p>"Nothing really, getting through school," Louis says, sliding his fork against the French toast. Louis looks over at Harry, he didn't even brush his hair out yet, frizzies floating around his head like a halo. Louis smiles to himself, his heart beat picking up. Harry glances up from his food, his chewing stopping.</p><p>"Remember when you two 'ran away'. You came up to me and said 'since we don't get Gemmas room then we're leaving'." Anne laughs, Louis cuts a piece off, not ready to take a bite yet. </p><p>Harry laughs, "Louis almost lived here, he only went home every other week." Louis smiles at Harry, trapping Harrys foot in between his. </p><p>"Yeah. We came back almost twenty minutes later because we ran out of rice crispys, we were going to go live in the woods, we didn't need anyone else," Louis says, he was so young then, he had so many feelings for a first grader. The feelings only grew, his life revolved around Harry. Harry laughs, his fists curling up a little, he body shaking. Louis tries to look away, so many words caught in his throat. </p><p>"Are you two dating or something?" Gemma asks suddenly, Louis quickly pulls his feet away from Harrys, slamming back into reality.</p><p>"Gemma," Harry hisses, he sets his fork down. </p><p>"What?!? It's just a question," Gemma says defensively, she raises her hands. </p><p>Anne shrugs her shoulders. "As long as Louis doesn't break Harrys heart it doesn't matter if they're dating." </p><p>Louis stands up suddenly, "we've got to get to school," he mutters, a ache pushing at the walls of his throat. </p><p>"Schools not for another thirty minutes Louis," Anne says, "plus your clothes are almost done." </p><p>"Was it what I said?" Gemma asks, Harry slams his hand on the table. </p><p>"Gemma!" </p><p>"Both of you better stop bickering," Anne snaps, they both quiet down instantly. "Louis. You can go take a shower in Harrys bedroom if you'd like, I'll set the clothes on his bed. Gemma and I are going grocery shopping, so we won't be here, behave." </p><p>Louis nods his head, setting his still full plate by the sink. He walks away, through the different halls. He jogs up the stairs and into Harrys bedroom. He shouldnt get so nervous, he's been hanging out with Harry for a long time. Shit, he's dating Harry- he has yet to go on a date. He runs a hand through his dirty hair, he pulls Harrys shirt over his head and walks into the bathroom. </p><p>He gasps at himself in the mirror, dark marks litter his chest, a couple on his neck. He slides a hand over his face, embarrassment clouding his thoughts, Gemma and Anne must've seen, they aren't very hidden. Harry pops his head in the doorway, holding Louis' clothes in one hand, towels in the other. </p><p>"You destroyed my neck," Louis mutters, Harry walks up besides him. Louis twists around, grabbing onto Harrys waist. He looks up into Harrys eyes, he pushes his hands under Harrys shirt. Harry pulls his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. Harry turns them around and sits on the counter, Louis slides his fingers up Harrys arms. </p><p>"Harry," he whispers, he presses forward, placing a kiss on Harrys shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah?" Harry asks, his voice sounding loud. Louis scatters a couple kisses across his chest before standing up straight. He presses a kiss on Harrys lips, loving the way Harrys breath hitches. </p><p>"I-" he says, Harry pulls away, love you, he tries to say, I have been since first grade. Harry stares at him expectantly.</p><p> "I need a shower."</p><p> </p><p>      ————————————————————</p><p>"You sluts," Zayn yells across the halls, a couple people turn and looks at them. Louis ducks his head down, sliding behind Harry. Zayn jogs over to them, pulling them to his locker. "Do tell what happened after you were dry humping on the dance floor," Zayn says, Liam and Niall break out into laughter. Harry smacks the side of Zayns head. </p><p>"I heard you two kissed," Louis smirks, crossing his arms defiantly. Liam flushes, "we what?" </p><p>Zayn twists around to Liam. "Do you not remember anything?" Zayn asks, his eyebrows pulled together. </p><p>"No," Liam mutters, "I had a lot to drink." </p><p>"Anyway!" Niall interrupts, "where was everyone today? I only just now caught you assholes and we're leaving." </p><p>"Louis was hiding in the bathroom dry heaving over the toilet," Harry answers, Louis bites his lip, "and I was trying to get him to study for the geography test." </p><p>"I'm sorry. I was too busy trying not to throw up everywhere to care about geography. Plus I'm passing that class anyway," Louis argues, "geography is my bitch." </p><p>Louis looks over at Liam and Zayn, Liam stands quietly, his eyes darting over to Zayn every now and then. Did he seriously not remember any of last night? </p><p>"I was in the choir room writing shit all day, Mr. Corden is rushing me to get my extra credit done," Zayn explains, he turns to Liam, "where were you?" </p><p>Liam shrugs, "I was laying under the bleachers all day, helped with the headache." </p><p>"So was I the only one who actually went to class?" Niall asks incredulously. </p><p>"I went to a couple," Zayn says, "well I've got to go home, have to clean up the mess Liam made last night." </p><p>"What'd I do?" Liam asks. </p><p>"You decided to do a fashion show at two in the morning. Did you not see all the clothes?" </p><p>"Oh my gosh, did I text my mom last night? She's going to kill me." </p><p>"I texted her." </p><p>Liam grabs onto Louis, pulling him away. "I'm driving you home," Liam mutters. </p><p>"You didn't drive here man," Louis says, he looks back at Harry. Harry smiles, what a fucking charmer. </p><p>"Damn it. Fine I'll walk you home," Liam compromises. </p><p>"Liam you live like a mile away from me. Well just get Harry to drive us home," Louis claps a hand on Liams shoulder. </p><p>"I need to talk to you in private though. Because I do remember last night. Well. I remember some parts, and I said some stupid shit," Liam rants. Louis looks around the almost empty hall. </p><p>"We can go out to the bleachers, then I'll walk home and you get a ride from one of the boys." </p><p>Liam visibly relaxes, he sneaks a arm around Louis' waist. They walk back over to the boys, Harrys eyes slip to Liams arm resting around Louis. "We should go," Harry says, his voice weirdly deep. </p><p>"Oh. We were going to go talk," Louis starts, Harry shakes his head. </p><p>"Talk later. Maybe when you get your phone back. But we're leaving," Harry interrupts, he grabs onto Louis' hand, tugging him away from Louis. Niall snorts, "I guess that's my queue to leave." </p><p>The boys disband, Louis shrugs at Liam. "I'll try to get ahold of you soon," Louis says before Harry tugs Louis away. Harry slides a hand onto Louis' lower back. </p><p>"I didn't think we'd be in such a rush to leave," Louis mutters, poking gently at Harrys side. </p><p>"Yeah. I need to get home and make dinner for my family. I'll drop you off," Harry says as they walk out of the building. The cool air calms Louis down. </p><p>"Damn. We should've stayed out here with Liam." </p><p>"Quit talking about Liam for a second," Harry snaps, he unlocks his car. Louis stops walking, a petty laugh falling from his mouth. </p><p>"Are you jealous, curly?" Louis scoffs, pulling open the car door. He sits down, sitting quietly as Harry settles down next to him. </p><p>"No," Harry whispers, starting the car up, the engine purrs as Harry puts the car in reverse. Louis laughs again. </p><p>"You totally are, Styles!" Louis teases, Harry glares at him. </p><p>"You're just so close with Liam," Harry mutters, his hands gripping the steering wheel, "it's different then us." Louis rolls his eyes, sliding his onto Harrys thigh.</p><p>"Liam is like my brother. I'd be weird if I thought about dating him," Louis says, Harry pulls his mouth into a tight line. He quiet for a couple minutes, only talking once they pull down Louis' driveway. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I just got you for myself and I don't want to lose you," Harry says as they pull into the driveway. Louis looks at the empty driveway, his dad must've gone out. </p><p>"It's okay. You won't lose me anytime soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All for Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis looks at the door, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. Maybe he should just text him not to come over, with his luck his dad will show up. Louis' walked around the house five times, alone, and mostly confused. His dad has never went out with out telling Louis, he got home on Friday, only to find it empty. Saturday was quiet, Louis stayed in his room just in case and finished him homework. James left Louis' phone on the counter, no note. Every sound made Louis' heart jump, now he decided maybe he can risk having Harry over. </p><p>Louis runs over to the door when someone knocks, he opens it quickly to a smiling Harry. "Hi," he whispers, pulling Harry inside, "I attempted to make dinner. But as you know I suck so I went into my money stash and bought us pizza." Louis wipes his sweaty palms on his black skinny jeans, why is he so nervous? </p><p>"Thanks," Harry says, he places a bottle of vodka and soda on the counter. </p><p>"You look amazing," Louis smiles, Harry put on a lavender sweater and some black jeans, Harry curtsies, "I know this isn't an ideal first date. But with my dad knowing everyone is the damn town..."</p><p>Harry nods, opening the pizza box, "Hawaiian?" </p><p>"Of course. I got half pepperoni and sausage since I know you're very against pineapple on pizza," Louis laughs, he sits back down, grabbing a piece. </p><p>"Fruit is not allowed on pizza!" Harry states, grabbing cups out of the cabinet. </p><p>"But it's so good," Louis argues, taking a bite. Harry gags, pouring some vodka for the both of them. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Louis jokes. </p><p>Harry smirks, taking a sip from his drink. "Having a little fun tonight," Harry smiles, he walks over to the fridge, pulling out some orange juice. </p><p>"We had a little fun a couple days ago and I woke up with the worst feeling of my life,"  Louis groans, finishing up the slice. Harry mixes their drinks before sitting across from Louis.</p><p>Only after Louis finishes his drink does he feel the buzz, "god, getting to this feeling sucks but it's an amazing feeling." </p><p>Harry silently agrees, grabbing onto the empty pizza box. His eyes turn to a closed door. "What's that?" He asks, pointing.</p><p>"Drugs. Guns. Literally everything," Louis answers, he sets the empty cups in the sink. Louis grabs Harrys hand, pulling him down to his room. </p><p>"Why don't we ever sit anywhere but your room," Harry wonders aloud as they walk into Louis' room. </p><p>"Because I have a small ass house unless you want to sit in the bathroom for a change," Louis jokes, shutting the door behind him. He grabs onto Harrys shirt, pulling him in. </p><p>Harry places his hang gently on Louis' cheek, brushing his thumb across the stubble growing.   "I think I'm in love with you," Harry whispers against Louis' lips, his free hand skating down Louis' waist. Louis closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Harrys. He backs Harry up until the back of his knees hit the bed. Harry falls back, smiling up at Louis. </p><p>"I've been in love with you for awhile, Styles," Louis says, gently pushing Harrys legs apart with his knee. Harry complies, tugging Louis down. Louis kisses his nose, pressing a couple across his cheekbones. </p><p>"Kiss me," Harry whispers, Louis almost doesn't hear him. His heart flutters when their lips brush, a small touch that causes his body to feel like it's on fire. Harrys fingers curl into Louis' hair, pulling Louis closer. Louis pulls his face away teasingly, Harry whines, tugging hard on Louis' hair. </p><p>Louis presses their lips together, it may be the alcohol but he feels like he's floating. Harry holds his head close to him, pressing his palm flat against his neck, moving his other hand to Louis' belt loop. He pulls Louis closer, Louis laughs.</p><p>"Are you already hard?" Louis teases, looking down at a glassy eyes Harry. </p><p>"Don't judge, asshole," Harry whines, his cheeks down red, it travels down his neck, Louis is sure it spread across his chest. </p><p>The door creaks open, Louis almost didn't catch it, Louis stands up and twists around. "Dad," he chokes out, Harry stumbles out from under him, accidentally falling to the ground. James walks over to Louis, his hand closing around Louis' throat. </p><p>"Did I raise you wrong? What did I do to deserve a son like you?" James yells, Louis' hands fly up to his neck, desperately trying to pry James's hand off. Harry runs out of the room, tears fall down Louis' face as he watches Harry disappear. "You're boyfriend left you," James barks out bitterly, his hand squeezing harder. Louis tries to gasp in some air, his vision going hazy. James drops him down, Louis' crumbles to the floor, gasping. James grabs onto his shirt, the flimsy material ripping up the front.</p><p>"Put him down, fûck head." Louis looks behind Harry, his eyes widening.</p><p>"And what are you going to do?" James laughs before turning around, Harry holds the gun higher, pointing at James's head. James puts his hands in the air, once again dropping Louis'. "We can work this out, Mate," James says, his eyes trained on the gun pointed at him, "what do you want? Money?" </p><p>Harry throws something at the ground in front of Louis, Louis looks at the roll of tape sitting in front of him. "Louis. Tie him up," Harry mutters, his hands starting to shake. </p><p>"Harry," Louis starts, putting his hand up.</p><p>"Fucking tie him up!" Harry yells, Louis stands up, grabbing the duct tape. James sets his hands behind his back, Louis tapes them. </p><p>"Nice now what," James sneers, Louis rips another piece, slapping it over his mouth. </p><p>"Go up stairs," Harry demands, walking backwards. James follows Harry, Louis stands in shock, his mind racing. He runs up the stairs, following Harrys voice to the backyard. "Go in the shed asshole." </p><p>Louis stumbles out the back door, tape still in hand. "Harry what the fuck are we doing?" Louis asks, grabbing onto Harrys shoulder cautiously. James presses his tongue against the tape, it falls off after a couple seconds over struggling. Louis runs in, quickly taking his legs together, James glares at him.</p><p>"I can get you help Louis. We can bring you to a therapist," James mutters, glancing up at Harry every now and then. Louis takes a deep breath, sitting down across from his dad.</p><p>"Fûck you," he snaps, throwing the tape against the wall, James flinches away. Louis stands up, walking out quietly. </p><p>"You'll regret this," James says behind him, Louis shrugs, grabbing onto the door. "Get me out of here Louis!" He yells, twisting his body around, trying to slip from the tape holding his hands and feet. Louis rolls his eyes, and slams the shed door, leaning against it. Harry smirks at him, grabbing onto Louis' ripped shirt.</p><p>"Fuck, you're hot," Harry mutters, Louis laughs loudly, energy buzzing along his skin. </p><p>"You're fucking crazy, Harold," Louis yells, listening to his dad thrash around, "you're something else." Louis grabs Harrys hand, pulling him back into the house. Harry giggles, "I think it was the liquid courage that made me really do it." Harry tugs Louis towards the table, pressing heated kisses along his jaw. Louis tilts his head, giving Harry more space. </p><p>"I thought you left me alone," Louis whispers, slipping a hand behind Harrys thigh. Harry takes the hint, hopping up in the table. </p><p>"Well I was going to hit him until I saw him try to choke you," Harry mutters between a couple kisses, tugging off Louis' shirt. </p><p>"Where's the gun?" Louis asks, unbuckling Harrys jeans. </p><p>"I set it outside the shed," Harry says, pulling his own shirt over his head, "I have lube in my wallet." </p><p>"You brought vodka and lube," Louis teases, watching Harry stumble with his wallet. Louis presses a soft kiss to Harrys forehead. "I haven't really done anything like this," Louis whispers, Harry looks up at Louis.</p><p>"We don't have to," Harry says, setting the packet of lube and condoms next to him. </p><p>"No I want to. It's just I have no idea what I'm doing," Louis explains, embarrassment heating up his cheeks. </p><p>"I'll help you through it yeah?" </p><p>Louis nods his head, tugging his pants down. Harry does the same, tearing the lube packet open with this teeth. "Okay. Just," Harry breathes, he grabs Louis' hand, squeezing the lube along his fingers. </p><p>"Obviously I know the basics," Louis jokes, spreading it around his fingers. Harry pulls Louis in, their foreheads pressing together. Louis takes a deep breath, pushing Harry back against the table. Harry sighs against Louis' mouth, Louis brings his hand down slowly. Pressing a finger past the muscle, running his freehand soothingly against Harrys arm. </p><p>"Louis," Harry moans, spreading his legs further apart. Louis moves his finger, watching Harry arch his back. Harry reacts to every touch, Louis' fingers tips burning where they lay against a Harrys hip. Harry grinds his hips down, letting out a strained whine. </p><p>Louis kisses down his chest, stopping when his reaches his belly. Louis presses another finger in, nipping Harry hip when he tenses. "This okay?" Louis asks, stopping his fingers. Harry nods quickly, opening his eyes. Louis' breath hitches, Harrys pupils are blown out, his lips pink and plump. </p><p>He scissors his fingers, waiting for Harry to relax a little. Louis looks down at Harrys hard cock curving against his stomach, he licks his lips before pressing a kiss against the tip. Harry pushes his hips up, a broken moan falling from his mouth. Louis smirks, bending his fingers, Harrys hand flies out, his nails digging into Louis' shoulder. "There," he groans, fucking his hips down into Louis' fingers. Louis licks up Harrys cock, moving his fingers faster.</p><p>"Okay," Harry moans, "just fuck me, please." Louis frowns down at Harry. </p><p>"Are you sure you're ready?" Louis asks, removing his fingers. </p><p>"Yeah," Harry mutters, grabbing onto the condom desperately. Louis rolls his eyes jokingly, watching Harry pull the rubber from the wrapper. Harry hands it over to him, watching Louis roll it on his dick. Louis squeezes the rest of the lube in his hand, spreading it on his prick. </p><p>Harry wraps a leg around him, pulling Louis closer to him. Louis lines his cock up to Harry hole, pushing in slowly. Harry gasps, his hand squeezing Louis' shoulder harder. Louis slides his fingers through Harrys sweaty hair, kissing him gently. Harry smiles into the kiss, his sliding onto Louis' mouth. Louis' hips jerk forward a little, Harry throws his head back, "Move." </p><p>Louis pulls his hips back before pushing back in, Harry moans, his mouth popped open in pleasure. Louis wraps his hand around Harry dick, hoping to make the stretch a little easier. Harry takes a deep breath, pulling his lip between his teeth as Louis speeds up. Louis buried his face into Harry neck, the table creaking. </p><p>"So beautiful," Louis whispers, loving the way Harry shutters underneath him. Harry loosens his grip on Louis' shoulder, his fingers slipping up Louis' neck. Louis adjusts his hips, pulling Harrys leg up higher so he can push in further. Harry tugs Louis' head up, kissing him slowly. Louis moves his hand faster around Harrys dick, Harry gasps into the kiss, his back arching.</p><p>Harry closes his eyes, tugging loosely on Louis' hair, his face blissed out. Louis smiles, kissing down Harrys neck, his teeth nipping against Harrys collarbones. "Louis,” Harry gasps out, pushing Louis closer with his heel. </p><p>Louis fucks into Harry hard, only slowing down when a heats up in his belly. Harry seems to be close too, his hands scrambling to pull Louis closer. Louis tugs Harrys head towards him, kissing him messily as his orgasm builds. “Fuck. Faster, Lou,” Harry moans, accidentally biting the corner of Louis’ mouth. Louis complies, his body buzzing with adrenaline. The table creaks in protest as Louis shifts his weight forward, trying to get the angle right. Harry tenses, throwing his head back against the table as he comes. Louis pushes forward, chanting Harrys name, not speaking full sentences as he orgasms. </p><p>Louis slumps against Harry, trying to calm his breathing down. “Can’t breathe,” Harry grunts out, pushing Louis gently. Louis takes a deep breath, standing up shakily. He tugs his pants back up, panic leaving a nasty taste in the back of my throat. </p><p>“My dad,” Louis mutters, quickly pulling his shirt on, throwing Harrys clothes at him. His breath picks up, he scrambled around the kitchen, picking up anything that made a mess. </p><p>“Louis.” </p><p>Louis pulls the chairs back into place, throwing away extra garbage. He falls to the ground, his legs giving out beneath him.</p><p>“Louis,” Harry yells, sliding to the ground next to Louis and grabbing onto his face. Tears slip down Louis’ cheeks, pure dread filling his racing mind. </p><p>“I’m going to get killed,” Louis whispers, setting his forehead against Harrys. Harry shakes his head, his curls tickling Louis’ face. </p><p>“I’ll protect you,” Harry reassures, running his fingers against Louis’ leg, “let’s just go get him.” </p><p>Louis nods as Harry stands up, looking up at Harrys open hand. He grabs onto it tentatively, letting Harry tug him up. He takes a couple shaky steps into the backyard, the shed silently waiting for them. Louis walks over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door. It flies open, hitting Louis across the head hard. Louis falls down, head ears ringing.</p><p>“I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you for what you did.” </p><p>Louis blinks, his head pounding as a weight presses down on his chest. Louis tries to breathe but the weight becomes to much, he blindly throws a hand out. It connects with a jaw, people distantly yelling around him. A fist comes down and hits him in the throat, he holds back a pained scream, his hands sliding against the dead grass. </p><p>“You fûcking queer. I can’t believe I raised you.” </p><p>Louis tries to gasp in more breaths, his fingers sliding against cold metal. He quickly grips onto it, tugging it towards him. His fingers slip into the trigger as he holds it up, he blinks as his vision slowly comes back. He looks around, Harry crawling towards him, yelling something Louis can’t hear. </p><p>James sneers down at him, he grabs the barrel of the gun, Louis fights back, trying to keep it towards his dad. James laughs without humor, the gun slowly turning. “You think you can shoot me you fucking fa-“ </p><p>BANG</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took me twenty years. I’m getting braces and I recently got spacers put in and teeth removed.</p><p>Also I wrote this chapter while I was either high or drunk so if it’s terrible I’m sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. This is not the end.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Louis. Would you like to tell me why wanted to come in today?" </p><p>"Louis! Please get up." </p><p>"Uh. It's been a year since my dad died." </p><p>"And how are you feeling about that?" </p><p>"Louis. I think he's dead." </p><p>"I don't know. I just keep thinking about when he died. It just repeats in my head day after day. Night after night. I can't sleep." </p><p>"Would you like to talk about the day he died? Do you think that would help?" </p><p>"Maybe." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Louis' ears ring as the gun goes off, he hears a scream around him, can't tell if it was himself or someone else. A weight falls forward, pushing the gun hard against his chest, he gasps in breaths, trying to pull his hands from under his dad. Louis starts yelling out words, not sure if he was speaking actual sentences or not. He twists his head around, trying to blink away tears blurring his vision. </p><p>A warm liquid starts so spread along his chest, Louis let's out a sob, looking around for Harry. His eyes stop on a crumpled figure next to him, Harry gets up on his knees, his hand reaching out for Louis. Harry crawls over to him, pushing hard on James. Louis closes his eyes, trying to control his breathing as Harry pushes his limp dad off of him. </p><p>The weight is pushes off of his, Louis' ears still ringing. A hand slides against his arm, Louis cries out in pain, trying to pull his arm away. "I think it's broken," he mutters, a sharp pain shooting down his neck when he moves his head. </p><p>"Louis! Please get up," Harry mutters, his hand squeezing down on Louis' hips, "please. Open your eyes." </p><p>Louis squints his eyes open, his good arm reaching out to touch Harrys tear streaked face. "I thought you died," Harrys sobs out, titling his head into Louis' hand. </p><p>"My dad," Louis says, his voice sounding distant, as if it wasn't him speaking. Harry stumbles over to James laying still next to Louis. Harrys dirty fingers press down onto James's neck, he bites his lip anxiously. Harry pulls his hand away slowly, his eyebrows pulled together tightly. "Louis. I think he's dead," Harry mutters, Louis looks at his dad, watching his chest intently. </p><p>Louis turns away, a surprising laugh falling from his mouth, his eyes going wide as he looks at the sky. He starts laughing hysterically as everything comes rushing to him, tears slipping down the sides of his face. Harry grabs onto him, pushing his blood soaked shirt up. "Are you bleeding anywhere?" Harry asks, Louis laughs harder as something in his chest releases, like a small band that was holding his lungs from breathing finally snapped as his dad died. He can finally breath, but the breath he's been waiting to take doesnt come as he lays on the dirt. The breath he's been holding since he first was hit by his dad, Louis turns back to his dad, he presses a finger to his pulse, waiting for that breath to come. </p><p>It's as if the world relaxes with him, the grass stops moving with the wind, the birds stop their singing, he takes a deep breath, dread and happiness flooding his emotions. </p><p>He's free.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Harry called the police, they came quickly. I was stuck in the hospital for a couple days. The only people I saw when I was their were police. So many questions I couldn't answer. I was terrified and lonely," Louis explains, running his fingers along the leather beneath him. His new therapist purses her lips, pushing her gray hair out of her face. </p><p>"Who is Harry again?" She asks, writing something down in her notebook. </p><p>"My boyfriend," Louis answers, tapping the couch five times, the woman looks down at his hand, writing something down again. </p><p>"What's that?" </p><p>"What's what?" </p><p>She points down to Louis' hand, Louis glances down, not realizing he was tapping the couch. "I don't know. I need to tap it five times. It makes me feel calm," Louis says, "I've always been like this. It just got worse when my dad died." </p><p>"Is it only five?" She asks, "are their other things you obsessively do?" </p><p>Louis shrugs, "can we get back on track? I need to figure out why I'm losing so much sleep." The woman- Louis can't remember her name- glances down at her notes. </p><p>"How was the funeral?" she asks, "for your dad." </p><p>~~~</p><p>Louis sits down on the bed, staring at the blue walls. It was the spare room at his moms house, he used to stay here all the time when he was younger. "Louis?" someone knocks on the door quietly. Louis stands up quickly, his cast hitting the bed frame loudly, Louis flinches at the noise. </p><p>“Yeah?” Louis asks, his voice cracking as he speaks. The door creaks open, his moms head popping through. He forces a smile, awkwardness settling in the room like it always does when he’s alone with his mother. He thought when he saw his mom for the first time in forever they would run into each other’s arms and cry, she would bring him home and everything would go back to how it was. Harry said she probably feels guilty after hearing what his dad was like, Louis doesn’t know what to believe, he just wants to get this day over with. </p><p>His mom walks farther into the room, looking down at Louis’ not so put together tie. “Can I help you with that?” She asks, Louis glances down, nodding. Johannah smiles, untying what Louis tried to do. </p><p>“It’s kind of hard with the cast,” Louis lies, he didn’t listen during his business class so he never figured out what to do. Johannah hums, pulling away when she finished. </p><p>“We have to leave in a couple minutes so I’ll get some old dress shoes for you,” she says, patting Louis gently on his shoulder, “the ride is going to be a little long.” </p><p>The girls didn’t want to go to the funeral, Louis didn’t either, only decided to go when he realized he’d get to see Harry. He only got to see Harry a couple times before he went to live with his mom, he stays up late calling Harry. It took awhile for them to get the funeral stuff done. Now he was driving forty minutes to watch his dad get put in a hole in the earth. </p><p>He walks down the stairs, his sisters yelling loudly in the kitchen. He stops by the dining table, watching his sisters fight over a cookie. He sneaks over to them, grabbing the last cookie in the package. Lottie yells in frustration, the twins grab onto his legs as he shoves the cookie in his mouth. “Louis! We gotta leave!” His mom yells from the entryway, he sticks his tongue out at Lottie before running away. </p><p>“Whos watching them?” Louis asks, tugging on the dress shoes his mom got him. </p><p>“Fizz,” she answers, motioning to his sister sitting on the couch. They walk out to the car silently, the cloud of awkwardness settling down with them. </p><p>“Want music?” Johannah asks as she starts driving. Louis shakes his head, his leg bouncing restlessly. </p><p>“Hey mom,” Louis starts, looking out the window. Johannah tilts her head to the side to show she’s listening. “You know I’m gay? Right?” Louis whispers, the car going quiet. </p><p>“Yeah,” Johannah sighs, “I do.” Louis grips the side of the seat anxiously, waiting for her to start yelling. “Louis. I’ve known since you were young. The way you would talk about Harry, I thought you were going to tell me once, but you just stopped talking when your dad walked in the room,” Johannah explains, her hand reaching out to Louis, “I love you with all my heart. No matter who you love.” </p><p>Louis closes his eyes, his body relaxing a little. “If I would’ve known this was the case with your dad I hope you know I would have gotten you out of the house right away. When you started to tell me you didn’t want to see me-“ Johannah rambles, her hand shaking slightly. Louis grabs onto her hand, trying to think of what to say. </p><p>“It’s not your fault and it never was. I never blamed you,” Louis mutters, squeezing his mother’s hand gently. Johannah smiles, the cloud in the air disappearing. </p><p>“I’m always here for you bear,” Johannah says, pulling her hand away to turn. The ride is silent the rest of the way, no tension following them. </p><p>They pull into the funeral homes parking lot, the loss of cars catching Louis off guard. He gets out of the car, straightening out his suit. His moms heels tapping against the pavement pull him back to reality. His legs move at their own accord towards the building, anxiety settling in his stomach. The door opens, Niall opening the door for his mom, nodding at Louis somberly. Louis nods back, pulling him in for a hug. </p><p>Louis grabs onto a pamphlet sitting by the door, his dad smiling on the cover of it. Louis looks down at the dark red carpet, he glances around the room, the blank tan walls with flowers sitting in vases every other inch. His eyes stop on a curly head, a smile creeping on his face. Harry has his back to him, his moves to the side, Zayn and Liam holding hands next to him. </p><p>Louis’ eye brows pull together in confusion, Niall walks up behind him. “I know right?” Niall whispers, “one day in school they came in holding hands. Blew my mind.” </p><p>“What? When? How and why?” Louis asks, Harry twists around, a huge smile already taking over his features. Harry walks over to him, pulling him in for a tight hug, Louis presses his hand tightly against Harrys back, not wanting him to pull away. Sadly he does when Liam coughs behind him. </p><p>“Hey Lou,” Zayn says quietly, tugging him into his arms, “I’m sorry.” Louis’ smile disappears, remembering why he’s here. Liam puts his arms around both of them, Zayn laughs in surprise, Harry moves in between Zayn and Louis, Harry places a kiss on Louis’ head. </p><p>“Awe let me get in here,” Niall says, getting in the group hug. </p><p>“So when did you and Liam start holding hands everywhere?” Louis asks, turning his head towards Zayn. Zayn’s smirks, shrugging his shoulders, pulling away from everyone. </p><p>“Louis?” Johannah says behind them. They all pull away, rushing to greet Louis’ mom. Louis stands back, turning around to the open casket across the room. He takes a couple steps towards the casket, his heart beat picking up. He tries not to think about that night, but it poisons his dreams every night, he wakes up in a pool of sweat. He usually finds Harry awake also, not taking the trauma very well either. </p><p>A hand slips into his, he didn’t realize he stopped walking. “You don’t have to go up there,” Harry whispers, sliding his thumb against the back of Louis’ hand. Louis nods his head, turning away. </p><p>The rest of the day is a blur, Louis watches numbly as they lower his father into the ground, telling lies about how great of a person he was when he was alive. Harry stands next to him silently, looking down at the damp grass beneath them. Everyone walks away as they start to shovel the dirt over the casket. Harry tugs on his hand, trying to pull him away. Louis shakes his head, watching as they walk away with the shovels, the headstone standing among the rest. </p><p>‘A great father and son. James Tomlinson.’ Louis walks over to the soft ground, sitting down. “Of course they put his face in the fucking clouds,” Louis tries to joke. </p><p>“Louis! Come here!” </p><p>Louis runs into the living room, his dad holding a box and smiling. “Open it buddy,” James says excitedly, ruffling his hair. Johannah walks in the room, looking down at Louis with a smile. Louis tears at the paper, clapping happily at the football sitting in front of him.</p><p>“Dad!” He yells, tugging his dad in for a hug, “thank you!” James laughs, picking up Louis and swinging him around. </p><p>“Happy Birthday bear,” James yells, “my boy is getting old. You better take care of me when I get old.” Louis laughs, pulling his dad outside to play with his new football. </p><p>Louis looks bitterly at the headstone, a sob pulling his body forward. His head rests against the dirt as tears fall down, his body shaking. “Louis,” Harry whispers, slitting down next to him. </p><p>“I killed my dad,” Louis cries, jerking away from Harrys touch. Harry grabs onto his shoulders, pulling him into his lap. </p><p>“Louis he was going to kill you if you didn’t do anything,” Harry whispers, running his hand through Louis’ hair. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“So it seems you moved back here. Obviously,” Krissen says, Louis looked at her name tag that was covered when he walked in. </p><p>“Yeah. It was easier with school and everything. I’m graduating soon,” Louis mutters. </p><p>“Any plans?”</p><p>“Probably move out of my moms house, us boys were thinking about moving in this place called Princess Park. It looked kind of cool, we don’t know for sure though. Just hoping.” </p><p>“So Louis, you’re dealing with years and years of trauma. And with trauma comes stuff like PTSD, depression, anxiety, and something you also seemed to get was OCD.” </p><p>“OCD?” </p><p>“Obsessive compulsive disorder. I’ll give you some papers on that. You can read into that. You must have insomnia. Would you like to try sleeping pills? Melatonin?” </p><p>“Melatonin gives me nightmares.” </p><p>“There are some over the counter sleep medication I can recommend. But it seems like our time is up. Maybe we can meet some time next week?” </p><p>Louis nods, looking down at her notebook again. He stands up, walking away awkwardly. He walks out of the doctors office, looking out at the road, a car pulls up in front of him. “Harry?” Louis asks, running over to his car.</p><p>“Like my new ride?” Harry yells, motioning for him to get in the car, Louis does. </p><p>“Hell yeah,” Louis says, kissing Harry on the lips gently, “why didn’t my mom come?” </p><p>“I asked if I could pick you up. Wanted to take you on a date with this sexy thing,” Harry motions to the car, Louis rolls his eyes, grabbing onto Harrys hand. </p><p>“I love you, Harold.” </p><p>He never thought that he’d get to say those words to his best friend, this shit only happens in movies. He used to think happily ever after a were bull shit, that he’d never get one.  He relaxes into the leather seat, playing with the rings on Harrys fingers. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Maybe happily ever afters aren’t such bull shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end. Wow. Thank you for all the support. It’s really means so much to me. </p><p>Peace out loves ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>